Robb Stark: One True King
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: Robb Stark has been seen as an honourable man just like his father, but to his enemies; he is seen as a ruthless beast that will cut down anyone that stands in his way. Read the tale of his he became King in the North and greatest Stark to ever live.
1. Chapter 1

**Robb Stark: The One True King**

 **Chapter 1: Into the Wolf's den**

 _Tyrion Lannister_

Tyrion couldn't say he had known Robb Stark. They had talked briefly when he visited Winterfell but that was all. Nothing more than a few passing words. From what he remembered the boy was soft spoken and honourable just like his father Lord Eddard Stark. Now he realised the boy was also extremely crafty, cunning and deceptive, not something you'd expect from a member of the prestigious house Stark.

Yet, the boy had proved himself to be an excellent commander that even his father, Lord Tywin Lannister begrudgingly had a small sliver of respect for the Young Wolf. Who wouldn't, it's not every day that a boy of five and ten could say they could beat an experienced commander such as his father. That wasn't all, he was the one who struck the final blow that killed the Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane and Kevan Lannister his uncle, who was also another aspiring Lannister commander.

To be honest with himself even now as he kneeled in the muddy ground, his small hands cast in chains, he couldn't help but be moved by Robb Starks devotion to his family.

Looking round he saw dead bodies of both the Northmen and Lannister alike, strewn across the ground. A river of blood stretching out as far as the eye could see, giving testament to the battle that took place here. A battle that would be remembered as the battle of the Humbling Lion.

The battle that would mark the start of a new war which would cause years of destruction to come Westeros. The war that would become known as the War of Five Kings. A war where even the most battle hardened veterans would be tested.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark_

Robb Stark, better known as the Young Wolf among his father's bannermen stood looking over the map of Westeros. Multiple figurines were placed along the map marking the positions of allies and his enemy's armies.

Riverrun, the home to his uncle Edmure Tully and the Blackfish, Brynden Tully was under siege from a Lannister host of thirty thousand strong. Leading them was the Kingslayer himself. The Riverlands were all but destroyed on the east, near Harrenhall with the west being relatively untouched. Most Lords of the Riverlands were currently tending to their own lands, making sure to enforce their lands with extra garrisons and restocking food and supplies after their shocking defeat at the hands of the Kingslayer. Even then they still tried to give aid to their regent Lord.

All except Walder Frey, Lord of house Frey.

It was for that reason he was hesitant to cross the Twin's and help lift the siege of Riverrun. Plus, Walder Frey had a reputation for being disloyal and untrustworthy. His Mother Lady, Catelyn Stark had said Walder Frey would allow them passage, naively believing that he would uphold his oath to her father. His bannermen however, advised against it, saying that Walder Frey would ask for something unreasonable. For example, marriage. It was something he did not want to do as betrothal was a way to secure many allies.

Further east at Harrenhal was Tywin Lannister with a host of thirty thousand. There was many possibilities with attacking Tywin Lannister as the man would believe him a green boy and possibly underestimate him.

But the fact Riverrun might be sacked, instead of taken was a thought that was constantly on his mind.

"We should cross the Twin's and free Riverrun." Shouted Greatjon Umber. The man had become extremely loyal to the Young Wolf, especially when Grey Wind mauled his hand. "Maybe even kill the Kingslayer." A vicious smirk that was common among House Umber crossed the giant of a man's features.

"I advise against that Lord Stark." Said Roose Bolton. Now he was a man Rob would not trust even if the man saved his life. No one not even his bastard son Ramsey Snow knew what was going through the man's mind. But the man's experience in war was something he could not dismiss. "We should instead send a Raven to Walder Frey telling him to uphold his allegiance to the Tully house. We can then focus our efforts elsewhere."

Multiple Lords shouted their agreements to both men's arguments and once again they began squabbling.

Robb soon found his patience wearing thin. Something that used to happen before he became leader of his father's bannermen.

"Silence." Robb commanded but the Lords continued shouting at one another. "SILENCE!" The reaction was instant. The few Lords that had stood up were seated instantly and silence reined in the air. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Robb spoke once more. "We shall take Lord Bolton's advice and send word to Lord Frey to follow through with the oath he made to my Uncles family. If he does not I shall siege the Twins and kill every Frey, every man, woman and child." Lord Umber seemed to relax as Robb spoke.

If there was one thing the Greatjon respected about the Starks, it was there will to honour even the most gruesome of men. But that also annoyed him, Benjen Stark the younger brother of Eddard Stark was the only man he truly respected. Robb was becoming a close second. The boy was honourable when the time called for it, but when it came to his enemies, well let's just say he didn't do things half-arsed. In Robb he could see a leader he would willingly follow to battle the Stranger.

"Lord Umber." Hearing his name called the man in question looked at the Young Wolf. "You are to lead a force of three hundred men and raid this supply route. It is the only one that the Lannister's are using the most due to the bulk of their forces been kept in King's Landing or at Harrenhall." Nodding his head the man grinned the famous Umber battle smile.

"Any rules of engagement?"

"You are to bring the leader of the detachment of Lannister forces to this ridge, otherwise it's dead to the last man. Lord Bolton you are to use any means necessary to extract information from the prisoners we supply to you. If they are being stiff of tongue you have my consent to kill one or two to get their tongues working once more." A few Lords chuckled at that.

"And the supplies being transported?" Asked Lord Karstark.

"Are to be also left in the care of Lord Bolton who will bring them back to the camp we are going to set up here." His gloved finger rested on a rocky hill surrounded by trees. "We will set camp on top the hill and we will wait until the lions decide to do something about their supply lines. When that happens Lord Umber, you are to lure them to the ridge. Where we will kill them. Any questions?"

"When do I get to kill some Lannister fucks?" Greatjon asked, making the tense atmosphere lighten considerably.

 _ **-X- Line Break -X-**_

 _Greatjon Umber_

Roaring with vicious delight Lord Umber swung his mighty great sword and cut the head of a Lannister solider clean from his shoulders. The shouts and sound of metal hitting metal could be heard along the supply route as the sixth raid this month commenced. Moving his horse round he slashed at another Lannister soldier and watched as he fell to the ground never to rise again.

"Death to them all!" He roared while raising his sword into the air. Many Northerners cheered alongside him and with renewed vigour they cut down the last few Lannister's. "Ah, that was easy." Greatjon said while clapping his free hand into his sons shoulder. "Alright lads let's go back to camp." Pulling on his horses rein he began the short trek back to the camp.

 _ **-X- Line Break -X-**_

 _Tywin Lannister_

Tywin Lannister dressed in his glamorous golden armour sat on his stead watching as the Northerners moved back to camp. 'Fools announcing that to anyone that could hear.' Sometimes he pitied the northerners, they didn't know how to play the game. It was for that reason they were about to be crushed just like many before him.

Beside him was Kevan Lannister and Ser Gregor Clegane. Both were dressed in the typical armour that they were known for.

"Brother." Turning to face Kevan he stared into his eyes for a moment before turning back to the retreating northerners. "Take the heavy cavalry. Full attack. I want you to ride over the northerner's camp and bring me the Young Wolf." Kevan nodded his head. "Ser Gregor you are to lead the vanguard." The Mountain nodded his head. Looking down he saw his dwarf son staring at the trees. "Tyrion you are to lead the tribesmen in front of the vanguard." The dwarf gave no indication that he heard but he knew that his command was heard.

"Cavalry. On me." Kevan raised his sword into the air, behind him thousands of men on horseback lined up with lances in hand. "Charge." Swinging his sword downwards he kicked his horse into a gallop. The men behind him roared and charged after their commander.

 _ **-X- Line Break -X-**_

 _Greatjon Umber_

Umber knew something was wrong the moment he heard a battle cry come from behind him. Looking over his head he saw thousands of Lannister cavalry charging towards them fully intent on riding them down like grass. Turning back to face the front he shouted, "Quickly make for the camp we have to warn Lord Stark."

With great urgency and speed the Northerners galloped forwards the Lannister's hot on their tails. However due to the Lannister's having heavy cavalry and the Northerners having light cavalry it meant the distance between the two was increasing steadily.

In a matter of moments they came across two parallel hills with one in the centre a further ways behind the two at the front. Urging his horse forwards he had them move through the gap before disappearing out sight.

 _ **-X- Line Break -X-**_

 _Kevan Lannister_

Kevan should have stopped when he lost sight of Northmen but he didn't due to fearing he would fail his brother, but he carried on galloping forwards fully believing that they had used the hills in front of them as cover. It turned out to be a very large mistake on his part because arrows rained down upon them from the two parallel hills. Men and horses dropped to the ground dead or wounded. Even he was hit by an arrow to his left shoulder, but he stayed on his horse.

Looking up he saw a contingent of archers on each hill.

"Split up, kill the archers." He ordered and with it his company of cavalry split up and charged up the three hills. The Northern archers upon seeing the Lannister cavalry charging to them, retreated. Kevan followed them intent on killing them, but when he reached the top of the hill he realised his mistake. For he could see the entirety of the Northern army. Banners of the Umbers, Bolton's, Karstark's and many other Northern Lords were displayed proudly in the air, but the one that stood out the most was the new banner of the Stark.

A banner of a Direwolf, its teeth and mouth dripping red with blood. It seemed to snarl at him and it halted him in his charge.

It turned out to be a large mistake as pike men appeared from either side. The spears driving through the bodies of Lannister and horses alike. Shouts of pain and whines of horses came from behind him and that snapped him from his gaze upon the Direwolf.

Swinging his sword down he cut through a Northerner only for another spear to get lodged into his horse sending him sprawling to the ground,

Rolling across the ground he got to his feet and began slashing at every man that came near him before looking towards the other hill. Already that half of his cavalry had been destroyed. On its hill were hundreds of men which began lining up.

A gasp escaped his lips when a shield slammed into his side. Shakily he got onto both feet and stabbed the man that tried to kill him before spinning round and killing a second.

 _ **-X- Line Break -X-**_

 _Robb Stark_

Robb Stark watched from the third hill as everything fell into place. The second hill had been secured with half of the Lannister cavalry already gone. Out of the six thousand heavy cavalry Tywin had under his command. Only around a hundred remained. Bodies of horses and soldiers from the North and Lannister lay upon the ground staining the ground red with blood. But for every Northerner the Lannister's killed, three Lannister's were killed.

Looking at the first hill he could see the Lannister's still going strong.

"Lord Karstark." Robb called. The man in question moved forwards riding upon his horse. "You are in charge of this hill. Prepare the men for Tywin's arrival." The man nodded his head before issuing out orders. Archers took place at the front with pike men behind. "Lord Bolton, move to the hill on the left." He indicated to the hill he had secured and quickly the man galloped towards the hill flanked by his personal guard. "Lord Umber, shall we kill some Lannister's."

"Aye boy, I've been itching for a good fight." The massive man shouted. Smalljon Umber grinned beside his father as the three charged forward along with the contingent of Northerners who helped Umber raid the supply line.

In a matter of moments the three hundred men he brought with him cut through the Lannister men, but Robb only had eyes for a bigger prize. Kevan Lannister even in his old age was going strong, around him were the dead of those who served him and it made his blood boil with barely suppressed rage

With a battle cry Robb kicked his horse making it move quicker across the ground. Grey Wind snarled as it bit into the necks of the Lannister's that tried to attack him, but he paid no heed to it.

"Lannister!" He shouted making Kevan look. It was a mistake because in that moment Robb swung his sword down and decapitated the brother of Tywin Lannister. With his death the Northerners fought harder and within a matter of seconds the last Lannister fell to the ground dead.

But they weren't down yet; for Tywin had just arrived.

The gold and red banner of the Lannister's was displayed proudly in the air. With it twenty-four thousand men walked out from the tree line and stopped.

"Archers take point, pike men behind." With his orders issued the men followed.

 _ **-X- Line Break -X-**_

 _Tywin Lannister_

"So the Young Wolf has killed my brother and the cavalry." Tywin spoke calmly even though his brother was dead. Cold and calculating eyes roamed over the army of Northerners which greeted him.

One each hill archers stood waiting for orders to fire.

"Archers." He raised his hand. "Lock." The sound of a thousand archers been locked into place could be heard through the tree line. "Loose." He let his arm drop and with it the arrows arched through the air. They however stopped around three quarters of the way up the hill meaning his archers were out of range.

"Tyrion lead your tribesmen through the forest and attack the far hill." His dwarf son nodded and began leading the tribesmen through the forest. "Mountain lead the vanguard up the two hills and crush them." The Mountain that Rides grunted in understanding before moving forwards.

 _ **-X- Line Break -X-**_

 _Robb Stark_

'Here they come.' Thought Robb. Out of the twenty-four thousand, around nineteen thousand moved towards the two hills. "Archers. Lock. Loose." Arrows cut through the air and struck the charging Lannister's. Men dropped like flies, but the Mountain carried on charging towards him and his men. "Pike men take point." Spears lined the tops of each hill making them look like an impenetrable fort.

"Lord Umber. Signal the Vanguard they are to come through the entrance points between the hills." He pointed at the gaps between the two hills. "They are to block off any exit for the Lannister's." Greatjon nodded his head and moved off the hill towards the fifteen thousand strong vanguard hidden behind the three hills.

Spurring his horse forward he drew his sword attracting the attention of the men around him.

"Tywin Lannister is down there sat upon his horse believing he's better than us. It is true that this is my first battle and Tywin has more experience than any of us when it comes to war tactics. But we are Northmen." Many men around him nodded their heads in agreement. "Too long have we been the source of ridicule for the Southerners. What do they know of the North? What do they know of winter?" More and more men felt themselves getting ready for the bloody battle to come. "They are warriors of the summer, but we are warriors of the winter. We live for winter and by the Gods we will bring winter upon the Southerners as Winter is Coming!" Cheers sounded from his hill. "Let's show them how we Northerners really fight." More cheers followed his words. "For the North!"

Drawing his sword Robb began moving down the hill slowly followed by the cavalry men that came with him. Pike men and the archers also began working forwards, with the archers gripping swords tightly.

The slow walk became a jog and then into a charge that made the very ground shake.

 **"FOR THE NORTH!"** The men shouted together as they charged upon the incoming Lannister foot soldiers.

 **"FOR THE NORTH!"** The shout was mirrored by the men on the other hills as they also met the Lannister army in its charge.

Robb watched in satisfaction as the Lannister soldiers seemed a little disheartened by the faith the Northmen had. It only seemed to spur the Northmen on more as they met the Lannister army in a clash of bodies and steel.

Many Lannister's were killed in the first charge of Northerners, while the rest managed to escape death for a few moments. Soon the battle began to get into the swing of things, but for every Northerner killed ten Lannister's were killed.

Dodging a sword that was meant for his head Robb responded by killing the owner of the sword with a stab through the heart. Turning when he heard a man charging towards he went to block the strike only for Grey Wind to tackle the Lannister to the ground and began tearing him apart. When Grey Wind was done his teeth and fur were cracked in blood. Yellow eyes stared around predatorily desperate to find its next prey. With a snarl it charged forward to another Lannister soldier.

Robb smiled at the protectiveness shown by his companion, but that smile soon faded when he heard a man shouting out curses.

He didn't have to look for long as he saw the Mountain cutting northmen after northmen with single strokes of his broadsword. He growled in anger before gripping one of the horns strapped to his waist. Bringing it to his lips he took a deep breath before releasing it.

The sound could only be a stray wolf howling for its pack and it seemed to have that affect, for through the gaps between the hills was the vanguard of the northern army. Around sixteen thousand men charged forwards and engaged the Lannister army cutting down more and more men. Lannister dead piled up as the Northmen began cutting through them like a hot knife through butter.

Moving forwards his horse long since dead, he pulled a spear free from its position inside a dead Lannister before moving forwards towards the Mountain. When he was within range he took a single step forwards before sending the spear forwards.

He watched with grim satisfaction as the spear buried itself deeply into the Mountains side making the man curse in anger and pain. Yet he kept killing more and more Northmen. Which made his blood boil with anger.

Gripping his sword in his hand he charged forwards. He knew he was not the best with blade, hell his bastard brother Jon Snow was better than him. He however was safe to say he wasn't the worst either.

The Mountain seemed to have noticed his charge and swung his sword round to decapitated him, but Robb rolled under the blade and cut the inside of the Mountains leg. Coming to a stop Robb brought his blade up to strike the Mountain only for the man to parry his blade.

The strength of the Mountain even when injured was nothing to laugh at as he felt himself stumbling across the ground slightly disoriented.

Shaking his head he looked up and saw Ser Gregor Clegane bringing his sword down upon him only for Greatjon Umber to tackle the man to the ground. Much to his shock the Mountain did not fall to the ground and instead kept his feet planted firmly to the ground.

The two giant men began exchanging blows and it seemed they were both evenly matching blow for blow. While Greatjon Umber was old he was still extremely strong and more experienced with a sword. His old age however limited his movements. Ser Gregor Clegane was faster and stronger, but nowhere near as experienced as the elderly man. His injuries however had greatly weakened him.

So Robb waited, until a moment presented itself for him to strike.

He was not left alone as Lannister men charged at him, but he managed to deal with them while keeping the two battling Giants in his sights.

Robb blocked the blade of a Lannister soldier and shared a glance towards Greatjon only to see the man get knocked to the ground by a punch from the Mountain. It seemed that Greatjon had managed to remove the Mountains helmet which presented himself with a perfect area to strike.

Kicking the Lannister in the chest he watched the man sprawl across the ground but he did not finish him. Instead he charged towards the Mountain who was readying his blade to kill Greatjon Umber.

Silently he approached dodging strikes from Lannister men but never paid any heed to them.

In a matter of moments he was behind the Mountain and swung his blade round. The blade lodged itself deeply into the Mountains neck making the man gurgle up blood. A few seconds passed in shock silence as Lannister and Northmen alike watched as the Mountain gurgles up blood before falling to the ground never to get up again.

Cheers sounded throughout the area as the Lannister's began retreating. Some remained to fight but were quickly cut down. Those that retreated were followed by his army.

Robb spared a single glance to the fallen body of the Mountain before looking at Tywin Lannister only to see the man moving into the forest followed by the five thousand men that were left in reserves.

'Oh no you don't.' Gripping the second horn he blew into it making a wolf howl. In the air three flaming arrows cut through the wind.

 _ **-X- Line Break -X-**_

 _Tywin Lannister_

Tywin Lannister watched as the Northmen met his foot soldiers. As more Northmen joined the fray and he saw as his men began losing the battle. From what he could see out of the twenty thousand men his spies had seen in the Young Wolf's army only around eighteen thousand were fighting.

His mind had narrowed it down to the fact that the Young Wolf was keeping his cavalry in reserve to run down any retreating members of the Lannister army. For that reason he did not send in his reserves to help push back the Northmen.

He was quite surprised with the Young Wolf as his eyes had only just managed to catch the boy cut down the Mountain.

It was then that the morale his army had or what little was left of it was shattered. Men retreated and he knew the battle was lost. He had lead the reserves through the forest at a quick pace to retreat back to Harrenhall to avoid been killed by the Northmen.

On his way back he realised that he had underestimated Robb Stark and the boy had proved to be not as green as he once thought. It was for that reason he felt a small sense of respect for the Young Wolf, but that respect would be the undoing of the boy. For those that gained his respect also gained his full undivided attention. They became a threat he could see as an equal in the coming future. When that happened he did not underestimate them and instead crushed them with underhanded tactics that many would frown upon, but he did not care. For he would do anything to protect his legacy.

He could hear another horn been blown in the distance and realised the reserves had either been called into battle or the Northmen were regrouping. He hoped it was the latter as he and his personal guard would be the only ones to escape with their lives.

Shouts sounded from around them and then he realised that the reserves were not near Robb Stark or the hills but in the forest.

Turning left and right he saw horsemen charging towards him and his men.

He couldn't even issue out orders before they were upon them. Three thousand Lannister men were killed by the stampede of two thousand horsemen and more fighting carried on through the forest as Lannister and Northmen alike carried on fighting.

 _ **-X- Line Break -X-**_

 _Robb Stark_

Robb walked forwards his sword strapped to his hip and Grey Wind following him obediently. The direwolf's fur was still stained with blood of its enemies and it made for a fearsome sight that made many a man cower in fear.

"Well done Young Wolf, you proved me wrong by not been as green as I originally thought." Tywin drawled in his deep southern accent. Robb made no indication that he heard the man speak, but he did.

"I'm glad I did. I seem to have a habit of doing that since I called my fathers bannermen." Robb spoke.

"What do you plan to do with me boy?" Asked Tywin. "Going to ransom me for your sisters and father?"

"I plan to keep you prisoner. You are too valuable to give back to the Lannister's. Without you the little shit on the Iron throne won't be able to tell the difference between his head and his arise." The Northerners roared with laughter. "Tell me does he still hid behind his mother's skirt?"

Tywin didn't show any outward reaction to Robb Starks taunt or the Northmens for he knew it was true.

"Lord Bolton." The Lord in question moved forward. "How much would you like to collect information from Tywin Lannister?"

"Very much." Robb smiled, but the smile was vicious. Nothing like his late fathers. Tywin realised that Robb Stark was not like completely like his father. Yes, he was honourable, but to his enemies he was ruthless and more like the Direwolf at his side.

"Then by all means when we make camp at Harrenhall I allow you to use any and all means to get all the information he has in his head. Every tactic, everything he holds dear. I want everything so that we may use it against his family." Roose Bolton found himself cracking a small smile. He would admit that he was insulted to be commanded by a boy many years younger than him. This battle however proved the boy to be an excellent tactician and a valuable leader. It also didn't hurt that the young Lord Stark was allowing him to use his family's oldest and outlawed techniques.

Turning to Tyrion, Robb gazed at the dwarf with an indifferent gaze.

"You shall deliver my terms to your sister and nephew." Tyrion nodded his head. "After you have done so you may go free as you have not done anything to harm my family." Some Lords voiced their disagreement but a glare from the Young Wolf and a snarl from Grey Wind silenced any and all disagreement.

"What are your terms, Lord Stark?"

"First. My sisters must be released and delivered unharmed to Harrenhall with only a small escort. Second. My father's bones and sword must be returned to me at Harrenhall. Third the little shit Joffrey, his mother Cersei and his Uncle Jamie must be held accountable to the crimes he committed against my family. Myrcella and Tommen, however will be allowed to return to Casterly Rock. Should you fail to meet these demands I and my army shall bring the full might of the north down upon you and Kings Landing. Deliver that message to them and I shall allow you to rule over Casterly Rock when this war is done."

Two guards moved forwards and picked Tyrion up and lead him away from the camp. Turning around Robb faced the Northmen in his army. His eyes locked with the lords in front of him with a happy gaze.

Who wouldn't, he had defeated Tywin Lannister, a man deemed unbeatable in battle and had done so while only losing three thousand of his twenty thousand men. He thrust his sword into the air and the swords of seventeen thousand men followed his lead. Cheers sounded throughout the area, but over it all was the bowl of a wolf.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark_

Cheers sounded throughout the area as drunken men downed more ale and danced in the night. Fires crackled, keeping those few quieter warriors warm in the night. It was an amazing sight. Over seventeen thousand men celebrating a recent victory over the Lannister's. It wasn't just any victory, no this was a victory over the experienced and feared commander Tywin Lannister. Without him the Lannister's only had the Kingslayer and soon he would be defeated as well.

However not everyone was celebrating.

These men and women were Robb Stark and his war council, the Lords of the North. The topic of discussion was the business going on in the south. But Robb's mind was elsewhere, specifically the death of his Lord father, Eddard Stark. It had greatly angered him as the false King Joffrey dared kill his father. Now he would rue the day he brought about his anger. He would make sure that Lannister's paid their debt.

"The proper course is clear, pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join forces with his." A northern Lord, Lord Karstark to be exact shouted, many lords muttered quietly but said nothing. None of them willing to agree or disagree.

"Renly is not the King." Robb's voice spoke over the muttering so silencing the Northern Lords. Robb was currently sat down with Dacey Mormont on his left and Theon on his right. Grey Wind lay at his feet making it seem docile, but everyone knew that the Direwolf was far from docile.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey my Lord." The Lord Karstark argued in shock while moving to stand in front of Robb. "He put your father to death." Robb glared at the man, reminding Lord Karstark that he had not forgotten, nor would he for a long time.

"That doesn't make Renly King." Despite the mention of his father's death Robb remained calm as he spoke. "He's Roberts's youngest brother; and Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me. Renly can't be King before Stannis." No Lord spoke as Robb gave his speech. The boy had earned their full respect after the recent events and so deserved to be listened to.

"Do you mean to declare us with Stannis?" Once again the Lord Karstark asked. More mutterings albeit louder than before were heard as the Lords of the North tried to decide on which King was the one they wished to serve under.

"My lords." A deep throaty voice spoke up above them all. "My lords. Here's what I say to these two kings." Lord Umber spat on the floor. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me. Nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south? What do they know of the Wall, or the Wolfswood?" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Even their Gods are wrong." Many men cheered in agreement around the tables. "Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bent the knee too and now the dragons are dead." He drew his sword and pointed it behind him, directly at Robb. "There, sits the only King I mean to bend my knee too." Then he dropped to one knee and stabbed his sword into the ground. "The King in the North."

Silence reined true.

Robb slowly rose to his feet and stared at the Lords around him. One such Lord got to his feet. He drew his sword quickly.

"I'll have peace on those terms." Then he too bent the knee.

"They can keep their red castle and their Iron chair too." The Lord Karstark spoke as he drew his sword. Moving forwards to kneel beside Lord Umber he stabbed his blade into the ground. "The King in the North."

Theon followed next, getting to his feet and staring at Robb.

"Am I your brother, now and always?" Theon asked.

"Now and always." Robb assured. Nodding his head, Theon went on one knee before Robb.

"The King in the North." Theon said.

"The King in the North!" Lord Umber shouted.

 **"The King in the North!"** The Lords all drew their swords and dropped to their knees.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Jamie Lannister_

Riverrun was quite a large castle that seemed to loom down upon those around it. Jamie Lannister hated it. Hated this war and he certainly hated how helpless he was. His father had ordered him to lay siege to Riverrun and to not lift even if he was captured. The only time he was allowed to lift the siege of Riverrun was when Kings Landing was under immediate threat.

Now his father was captured by the Young Wolf and he wasn't able to free him. Even if he did lift the siege and attack the Young Wolf he would be at a disadvantage as the army of the Riverlands would be at his back and the battle would be a costly one. Luckily the Young Wolf was licking his wounds at Harrenhall, which unluckily cut him off from any reinforcements.

So here he was sieging Riverrun with a host of thirty thousand. Waiting until the castle and its soldiers surrendered or the new Lannister army being assembled in the Westerlands was ready to crush the Young Wolf. When it was, Westeros would remember that a Lannister always paid his debts.

Sighing, Jamie ran a single hand through his blonde locks before staring at the castle. 'I will take Riverrun and then I'll free you father.' He pledged, walking out of his tent he began issuing out orders.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark_

Robb Stark sat in his armies war tent. His hands were interlocked as he stared coldly at the man before him. Surrounding him was his personal guard, Kingsguard. In it was Dacey Mormont, Greatjon Umber, Smalljon Umber, Theon Greyjoy and Rickard Karstark's sons.

In front of him stood Stevron Frey, son of Walder Frey.

"So what does Walder Frey want with me?" Asked Robb. His eyes were hard and the guards around him had their hands holding their weapons tightly. Walder Frey's reputation of been a backstabber was well known throughout Westeros. Even the common folk knew of his infamous reputation.

"My Lord father is dead." That simple statement caught everyone off guard. "I am now Lord of the Twins and would like to offer you, Robb Stark free passage across the Twins."

"That's your Grace. You are in the presence of Robb Stark, first of his name, Lord of Winterfell, High Chief of the First Men and King in the North." Greatjon spoke up. Stevron bowed to Robb.

"Forgive me you Grace." He said.

"All is forgiven I have wanted to keep my title hidden until I have taken out Jamie Lannister. Now you said something about free passage across the Twins, from what I know the Frey's don't allow anyone across no matter who they are without giving something in return." Robb spoke.

"Ah yes. My only payment is that you take four thousand soldiers from the Twins into your army to replace those you lost and free my liege Lord from his siege. Unlike my father I wish to uphold the oath my forefathers swore."

"Very well we shall accept your offer." Stevron bowed in thanks and left the tent leaving those behind to ponder.

"Walder Frey is dead." Smalljon said, his tone was light and happy.

"We might be able to win this war yet." Said Dacey. Robb nodded his head in agreement. "Your Grace what do we do now?" Her voice was gentle and soft as she spoke to Robb, it was a great contrast to how she spoke to the rest of the men.

"Prepare the men we leave at dawn. We shall free my uncle and Riverrun from Jamie Lannister's siege, then we will have all but crushed the Lannister's." Many men around the room nodded and began leaving the room all except Dacey and Theon.

"Robb I would like permission to go to the Iron Islands. We need a fleet and my father has the best one in Westeros."

"I was going to ask that of you soon." Robb said. "When do you need to leave?"

"I will leave after we have freed Riverrun and then leave for the Iron Islands." Nodding this head Robb stood up.

"I think we have had enough talking for one day." With that Robb retired to his tent, preparing himself for the battle that would free Riverrun.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark_

Robb Stark, first of his name and King in the North sat upon his horse gazing upon the large Lannister host. Thirty thousand men each dressed in red and gold fumbled around the encampment as they lay siege to Riverrun. It was his plan to break this siege with his host of twenty-one thousand men. The odds were against him, but they were against him when he engaged Tywin in battle.

It had only been due to the overconfidence Tywin had that gave him a victory other the lions. If the elderly man had judged him as an equal he had no doubt that he would not be here now. But he was, and he didn't plan going anywhere soon.

Recently his scouts had reported that the Lannister host was split into three camps. The main encampment being in the middle with half of the Lannister forces. On either side were two smaller camps each holding a quarter of the host, seven thousand five hundred men.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Robb flicked his reins forward. Following his lead the army behind him moved forward at a trot. The trot became a gallop, and the gallop a charge. Swords scraped against their scabbards as they were released from their confines and raised into the air. The silver steel glinted in the moonlight.

Five.

Robb could see it. The main encampment that held the infamous Kingslayer.

Four.

Swords and lances pointed forwards as they closed in on the enemy.

Three.

Grey Wind appeared at his side. The grey fur standing on end as a snarl set itself permanently on its face. Yellow fangs appeared showing a thirst for blood. One he mirrored.

Two.

He could see the Lannister's panicking as they tried desperately to form some sort of defence against the incoming charge of six thousand mounted men.

One.

They were upon them. Barely inches away from the bodies of Lannister's. Grey Wind had already pounded upon one and had started tearing at the man's throat. Others scattered trying desperately to flee from the incoming cavalry charge. Robb could hear the distinct battle cry of his men.

 **"King in the North!"** His men roared with as much vigour as they could muster as they charged through the droves of Lannister men. Their blades cutting deeply into the flesh and tearing through armour as Lannister men fell to the ground dead. Others were trampled upon by horses or simply knocked into tents waking those few inhabitants that had retired for an early night. Some had long, thick pieces of wood sticking out of their chests as those few Northerners carrying lances rode past with what remained of their weapons.

Already victory was just on the horizon.

Yet, he knew not to celebrate victory too quickly. He may have defeated Tywin Lannister, but that was only because the man had underestimated him. If the man had not, Robb had no doubt he would not be standing here today.

His sword was already bloody as he charged through Lannister after Lannister. Grey Wind his trusty companion had its muzzle covered in the blood of its enemies as it launched from one Lannister to the other. Each suffering similar fates; necks torn apart by bloodied fangs. Beside him Greatjon and Smalljon worked together, the two giants using great broadswords to hack men apart. Dacey Mormont, the She Bear used her axes to slit throats and tear through armour. These were but a few of his personal guard.

Moving forwards he cut down a few more Lannister men before his eyes finally fell upon the mounted form of Jamie Lannister. His sword was bloodied and raised as a Northerner fell from his stead and to the muddy ground staining it red with blood in front of the Lannister.

A horn sounded from the Lannister's eastern camp and Robb raised his sword into the air.

"Fall back to the forest!" Digging his heels into the side of his horse he began a gallop back into the forest. With him over five thousand men that remained of the six thousand Northern cavalry followed into the forest.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Jamie Lannister_

Jamie swung his sword down cutting through the leather armour which the mounted Northerner wore. Blood squirted out from the wound spraying both him and the ground in his blood. With a tug he released it from its fleshy confines and shouted out a few orders to his men.

Quickly the tide of Lannister's began pushing back the mounted Northerners. It was in that moment when his eyes caught sight of the Young Wolf, Robb Stark. His blood boiled in anger as his eyes laid upon the boy leading the cavalry. His mind clouded with revenge as he watched the Young Wolf retreat at the sound of a Lannister horn.

His mind barely registered the fact that only the northern cavalry had attacked his camp. His mind barely registered the remaining twelve thousand men of the northern vanguard were waiting somewhere within the forest or nearby. His mind barely registered that out of the fifteen thousand men in his encampment, half of that had been killed in the initial charge.

While the men under his command had been outfitted with the best equipment and weapons money could buy, the men wielding them were freshly trained. The veterans all been in his father's army. The Northerners had however been in a single, bloody battle already. A battle that resulted in his fathers capture and the entire disbandment of a Lannister host of thirty thousand.

And the northerners had done that feat with twenty thousand men and only lost three thousand men.

So when he ordered his host of just over seven thousand men to follow after the remaining five thousand mounted northerners, it was understandable that there were a few that hesitated. However that hesitation left them when most of them gave a mighty roar fight for the house of lions and charged forwards. Like a flowing tide of red and gold the army of Lannister's charged after the retreating Northerners and Robb Stark.

All rational and tactical thoughts escaped his mind as he stirred his horse forwards and broke through the tree line along with his army. He barely registered the screams from behind him. His eyes and mind instead fixated upon the retreating form of Robb Stark.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Roose Bolton_

Roose Bolton, Lord of house Bolton was described by many as a cold and aloof man. A man who no one could understand and predict what he could do next. He worked only for himself and what would better heighten his house to greater heights. That was the reason Roose lowered himself to serving the command of someone many years his younger. It had annoyed him at first and only allowed it to happen so that he could make a deal with Tywin later on.

His plans were ruined when the Young Wolf in an impulsive but brilliant manoeuvre captured said man. Now with Tywin captured the only person that could save the Lannister's from complete and utter ruin was Jamie, a young man who had the basics of war just like the young Stark boy.

If today succeeded and Jamie was captured nothing would stop the Lannister's from been destroyed. With it the only thing standing between the Young Wolf and justice was Kings Landing.

After that came freedom of the North which would not come easily. Especially with Stannis still out there. Renly might allow them freedom, but with the Reach at his back and influencing his movement's then freedom of the North would still not be easy. But they were things to worry about later on.

Right now he was moving through the forest towards the eastern camp. Under his command were those under the banner of house Bolton and a few from both Umber and Glover. The host under his command numbered around five thousand. The enemy camp numbered around four thousand, maybe a bit more but not too much.

His task was simple.

Kill all those in the camp.

And kill them is what they did.

Five thousand northerners burst from the tree line and raced towards the unsuspecting Lannister's, who by the looks of things were ready to sleep for the night. So with a shout of, **"the King in the North!"** They cut through the Lannister's. Butchered them was a better word.

Broadswords cut cleanly through armour, swords, shields and spears. Some Lannister's didn't even get hold of a weapon before they were cut down like animals.

Tents with those few sleeping soldiers were burnt down and with them their inhabitants. Others burst from their tents only to be cut down like the rest of the Lannister's. It was a bloodbath and Roose Bolton enjoyed every moment.

So far things had gone perfectly for the Young Wolf. All his enemies, whether they be the great Tywin Lannister or simple soldiers had been cut down. Destroyed and ground out like a flame before it could become a raging inferno. It was like the very Gods were on the boy's side. And till the moment that they abandoned him, Roose would stay beside him. Maybe if the Gods be kind, the house Bolton would become even greater.

"Set up the catapults." Roose ordered calmly. His voice like steel and leaving no place for argument. It was either follow his command or join those he had slayed. It had always been his way; rule through fear. It's what was expected of someone from the prestigious house Bolton. Let alone the leader.

"Sound the horn." One of the men beside him raised a Lannister battle horn to his lips and blew. The sound resonated through the area and carried all the way across the ground.

Phase two of the plan was complete. Make the Lannister's believe reinforcements were on the way. When in actual fact it was a signal for the northerners lead by Robb to retreat back into the forest.

"Fire." With those simple words the large boulders covered in a thick black substance lit alight. The orange glow illuminated Roose's stern face in the darkness of the night. A crack of a rope and the creaking of wood sounded throughout the clearing as the catapults began moving.

The end holding the boulder moved upwards at quick speeds and allowed if load to fly through the air. The flaming boulders left a trail of flames in their wake as they tore clearly through the sky.

"Reload." Another load of boulders were placed upon the catapult. "Fire." Again the catapults wiped upwards and allowed their loads to tear through the sky.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark_

Robb watched quietly from a hilltop nearby as the Lannister's lead by the Kingslayer charged past. He along with three thousand of his mounted men had left the trail and instead made quick haste towards the rest of the northern army. Meanwhile the remaining two thousand men lead by the Greatjon and his son, Smalljon carried on leading the Lannister's a stray.

He could see the catapults slamming into the Lannister camp on the western side of Riverrun. Five thousand men had begun making their way towards Riverrun to make sure to cut off any escape from the Lannister's, further up North there was the remaining five thousand Northerners which were waiting for Greatjon to lead the Lannister's right to them.

A flaming arrow flew into the air and Robb took a deep breath before raising his sword into the air. More sword were raised into the air before Robb began charging straight towards the rear of the Lannister host.

Like a knife through butter the Northerners cut through the rear completely shattering them as they once again disappeared into the tree line. Only to re-emerge once again as he cut a line straight through the centre of the Lannister army and disappeared into the shadows.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Jamie Lannister_

Jamie Lannister had realised something was wrong, oh so very wrong the moment he heard the unmistakable sound of cavalry slamming against armour. But he did not care and instead carried on charging after 'Robb.'

That feeling once again appeared when he heard the same thing, but only closer this time. Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder he saw Northern cavalry tearing through his army, led by the Young Wolf. He could only stare in shock as the boy he had been chasing had somehow managed to sneak up on him. But his momentary shock cost him greatly as he flung from his horse because it took a spear to the throat.

Rolling across the ground he saw Northerners charging at his army intent on fighting them. No, massacre them.

Getting to his feet he began swinging his sword round. Northerners fell to the grace and sharpness of his blade as he cut a path towards to Robb Stark. Vengeance was the only thing on his mind as he cut down yet another Northerner.

He vaguely made out the form of the Greatjon charging towards him before he was sent sprawling to the ground by a punch to the jaw.

"You don't look so tough Kingslayer." The arrogant drawl of Theon Greyjoy sounded from above him, but a kick to the face courtesy of the Greatjon stopped any retort from escaping his lips.

"Hahaha oh now ain't this such a pretty sight. The incest sister fucker, Jamie Lannister by a bunch of Northerners." The loud and boisterous voice of the Greatjon resided around the breaking the spirit of those few Lannister's that were alive surrendered instantly. If the Lannister's best swordsmen was beaten, what chance did they have?

"Put him in irons and throw him in a cell with his father." Robb's voice cut through the air, the demanding tone left little to no room for argument. Jamie whipped his head round and glared at the boy that captured his father. Robb however simply returned his glare with an impassive stare.

Smalljon moved forwards and was about to place the irons round Jamie's wrists only for a head to smash into his nose making him stumble backwards.

"Motherfucker." Smalljon grounded out while clutching his bleeding nose. His eyes however widened when his sword was ripped from its sheath and the Kingslayer charged towards Robb.

Two young boys got in front of Robb their swords draw. One steeped forward and swung his sword round intent on decapitating the Kingslayer, however the man in question parried the blade and returned with a slash to the boys neck. The attack struck true and the boy was sent to his knees clutching his throat.

Going with the motion Jamie dodged a swipe from the second boy and smashed the hilt of the blade into the side of the boys head sending him tumbling to the side, however he two fell to the ground courtesy of a blade to the face.

After dispatching of the two boys Jamie carried on his charge towards Robb only for multiple blades to be pressed against his skin. He saw them coming from the Greatjon, Theon, Dacey and a few other noble lords' sons. But his eyes were fixed on the glare of Robb Stark.

"Be careful of your next actions Lannister. If you choose wrongly I'm pretty sure Lord Karstark would be very thankful for been given the honour to remove your head from your neck." Robb growled.

"So they were his sons were they? I can't tell the difference between you all. If anything it could be said that you were all products of incest." Jamie drawled smoothly. Many glares were fixed upon his form after those words, but those glares disappeared into uproarious laughter.

"You're calling us products of incest. I guess you Lannister's would know all about that wouldn't you. After all didn't you fuck your sister Cersei and the bastard child on the throne is in fact your bastard son. Joffrey Hill. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Jamie's calm façade disappeared and instead was replaced by a murderous glare.

"I'll kill you."

"No you won't. After all you're my prisoners now. And after today I'll be marching upon Kings Landing and reminding the southerners and Joffrey Hill that Winter is Coming." Robb spoke loudly towards the end.

 **"King in the North!"** The Northern army shouted out.

"Seems you've gone up in the world." Jamie observed. It was quite a daunting sight so many Northerners all following the command of a single person. He remembered the stories of old about the First Men. Savages that ruled the north. The Northerner's had been the only ones able to stand up to the Andals and the Targaryen's. It took the power of real life dragons to bring the north under heel and even then rebellions had been a common thing.

"I have and you've gone down. Soon the Lannister's will be simple cats, no longer lions. I shall ruin your entire family just like you have done to mine." Rob turned back to Smalljon. "Try out him in irons without injuring yourself." He teased getting a half-hearted glare from Smalljon.

"Even if you're a King your still a little shit to me." Smalljon shot back.

"Everyone's little to you." Theon spoke up. Robb smiled lightly. These were the times he missed. Even though it had only been a few months since he had called his fathers bannermen and declared war against the Lannister's, it seemed like a century since he got to act his actual age.

Back when he, Jon, Theon and Smalljon on the odd occasion when he was at Winterfell, would train and spar. Sometimes go into the town and in Theon's and Smalljon's case, go to there to have a fun time at the brothel.

And he missed them.

 **A/N: So yea, this is a re-uploaded chapter of the first and second part of Robb Stark: One True King into one single chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robb Stark: One True King**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Tyrion Lannister_

War. It was where either side had an equal chance of coming out as victor. It had started out that way. But that soon changed within the first four months. Robb Stark, The Young Wolf and the King in the North had crippled the Lannister's in three battles. In his first battle he defeated Tywin Lannister at Green Fork, the Jamie Lannister at the Whispering Woods, before defeating Stephan Lannister at the Golden Tooth and Oxcross.

With those three victories he had managed to conquer the entirety of the Westerlands and according to Vary's was gaining the support and loyalty of the Westerlands houses. Many of those that had hated Tywin, but had followed him out of fear instantly joined Robb Stark. Only those that were loyal to the Old Lion where causing problems. They had tried to rebel but were instantly defeated in a swift one-sided battle at Clegane Hall.

The respect he felt for the young King was growing more and more pronounce. He was respected by those that followed him, loved by the freefolk and was bringing peace and prosperity to the lands he owned.

In the North he had ten thousand men defending against the Greyjoy's. In the Riverlands, Brynden Tully was in Harrenhall, protecting his lands along with his host of thirty-five thousand men. In the Westerlands, King Robb was solidifying his rule and putting an end to any rebellions. Each battle he won more and more houses of the Westerlands flocked to him in hope of gaining his favour. Now his host of forty thousand had swelled to fifty thousand.

At Bitterbridge was Renly Baratheon along with his host of one hundred thousand men. In the beginning stages of the war that number was overwhelming, however that number was matched by the combined might of Robb and Brynden's hosts. Not only that but the army under Robb were battle hardened and had fought in three bloody battles, unlike Renly's who were sat doing nothing but enjoying tourneys.

Then there was Stannis Baratheon who was sat at Storm's End with his host of ten thousand men. His lack of numbers was the major contributing factor to his inability to take part in the war.

Then there was Balon Greyjoy who was having his men raid the North. His forces were been led by Theon Greyjoy and Asha Greyjoy. However, they were both unable to do much as the Northmen were ferociously fighting off their attackers. Not even Theon's knowledge of the North was helping them and it was obvious that eventually the Ironborn would run out of men to raid the North with.

Finally there was Joffrey Baratheon. By losing his grandfather and his uncle the boy King had all but been destroyed. It had only been thanks to him (Tyrion) that the city was secure. He had been forced to use money from his own pockets to hire sellsword companies from Essos to help bolster their ranks. Even then their host of three thousand was barely enough to withstand against an attack from either Robb or Renly.

He could only hope that Robb and Renly became enemies and would tear each other apart. So that they might stand a chance in this war. He wasn't a religious person, however in these moments he found himself praying to the Seven, the Old Gods and even the Red God that Stannis worshipped.

For he knew without a doubt. That no matter who came out as victor it would not be Joffrey, and therefore not him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark_

Removing the northern crown from his head and placing it on the table, Robb allowed himself to relax in his chair. While small it provided him with quite a bit of comfort. Especially in this period of war. He had only just recently returned to Castely Rock after defeating the rebellion consisting of House Banefort, Prester, Lefford and Marband. Now with their fealty he had all the houses of the Westerlands under his rule. With it he had a host of sixty thousand men, a large fleet courtesy of Lannisport and all the gold that once belonged to the Lannister's.

Hearing the rustling of the tent he looked up and saw Dacey Mormont walking in accompanied by his mother, Catelyn Stark formerly Tully.

"Mother." He stood up and embraced his mother, while sparing Dacey a brief smile, which was returned in kind. Slowly they pulled apart and Catelyn finally realised how much her son had grown. His Tully red hair had grown darker in colour, almost maroon, it also grew more wild. His face had lost any baby fat present leaving a firm jaw. He had even grown a few inches and got a bit more muscle on his body. However the most prominent feature was his shining blue eyes. Eyes matching that of the clear blue sky, but were as many men around the camp had described as been as cold as the North.

"By the Gods Robb, look out how you've grown." Robb allowed a small smile to display on his features. One of the first real smiles he had done in a while. It was no wonder his mother was surprised by his change, he had been too.

"Come, sit." Slowly they moved towards the table where a map of Westeros lay. On it were multiple figurines. Three wolves were positioned, one on the border of the Riverlands and Stormlands, one on the Westerlands and the Reach and one in the North.

Dotting the western coast of the North were multiple figurines in the shape of a kraken. Then on a Bitterbridge was a stag figurine, with one also been at Storm's End. Finally there was a lion figurine placed on King's Landing.

As her eyes took in the map she finally realised how much her son had accomplished. In only four months he had crippled King Joffrey, defeated Tywin Lannister and Jamie Lannister. Not only that but he had conquered the entirety of the Westerlands. With the Riverlands, the North and the Westerlands he holds over a third of Westeros with an army matched only by Renly's and while the very thought of her son fighting a war terrified her, she couldn't be more proud of him either.

"So what did Aunt Lysa say?" Tearing her eyes away from the map she looked into Robb's anticipating blue eyes. A month ago, Robb had sent her to speak with her sister Lysa, wife of Jon Arryn in hopes of securing an alliance with the Vale.

"She was adamant on staying neutral in the war. Not wanting to endanger her son." She sighed with what could only be disappointment at her sister. She could understand her sisters need to protect her son, but did that mean she couldn't supply them with men and food. Robb had even clearly stated in his terms that she didn't have to commit her full army and could instead supply them with food. But Lysa had not been swayed.

"I see." He leaned back into his chair and for the first time Catelyn saw her child grow ten years older. "Thank you for doing this mother and I know that I only just got you back, but I need you to speak with Renly in hopes of securing an alliance." While she hated been away from her eldest, she would do so if it meant freeing her daughters from the grasps of the Lannister's.

Standing to her feet she gave Robb one last hug before leaving the tent. Sighing Robb once again turned his gaze to the map. He would win this war and avenge his father even if it meant dishonouring his fathers memory.

To do this feat though, he would need to start playing the game. Using underhanded tactics that many would frown upon. His father would never do this and that's what lead to his death. He would not do the same. His life was his and his alone. He would live his way and not let it be dictated by anyone. His family was the family that lead the North against the Andals. It took dragons, beasts of great power to bring them to their knees. There were no dragons remaining and he would let the world know that the North were powerful once more.

And while he had crippled the Lannister's showing the might of North, this war had only just begun.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Oberyn Martell_

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. Hell, many people of Dorne seemed to be in a happier mood. And with each crippling blow dealt to the Lannister's only made them and him happier. He didn't care if it was been done by Robb Stark or the Young Wolf as many were calling him. He could care less. In fact every night he poured himself a glass of the finest Dornish wine and toasted the Young Wolf.

Oberyn had never harboured any anger for the Stark's. Eddard Stark had made his disgust over the actions of the Lannister's very clear. Something which he was grateful for. Not onto but he understood why he fought against Aery's. He would, have done the same if someone had killed his brother and father. Eddard had done the honourable thing. The onto option available to him. If he hadn't responded to the insult done to his house the Northern Lords would have lost all respect for House Stark. A house which held considerable power even after Torrhen bent the knee.

A house who's power was growing greater and greater with each passing day. All thanks to Robb Stark.

He was interrupted from his train of thought when a knock on the door signalled to him that someone was waiting. Giving a quick, "enter" a guard entered a bowed to him before standing tall and firm.

"What is it?"

"Prince Doran has requested your presence." Nodding his head and waved his hand as a sign of dismissal. The guard bowed before leaving the room. He sat on his bed for a few minutes staring at his sleeping wife, then he stood up and left the room.

The walk was short and down in silence as he thought over what his brother could have asked him for. He had made his stance on the war very clear, telling him that Dorne should stay neutral. However, Oberyn had been demanding that they join Robb Stark or Renly Baratheon the two powerhouses of the War of Five Kings. His stance had been ignored and he had accepted that, after all his brother was leader of Dorne; not him. He was Dorne's sword and shield.

Entering the room he saw his brother sat behind his desk staring intently at the view outside. On his desk were multiple parchments, but four letters rested on top of them all. From here he could see one had the insignia of the Stag on three of them and the other a Direwolf. Seems the Stark's and the Baratheon's wanted Dorne too pick a side. Which Baratheon he did not know.

"You asked for me brother." Oberyn said, his usual smile on his face while he sat on one of the seats. His brother tore his gaze from the view and indicated with a nod of his head to the letters. Seeing the action for what it was he moved forwards and picked the four letters up from the desk and began reading.

 _Prince Doran Martell of Dorne._

His anger was already spiked just by reading the way in which his brothers titles were not known. It was a power play, used to show his brother, his 'place.'

 _As my rightful position of King of the Seven Kingdoms has been usurped by my brother, the Young Wolf and the bastard child of Cersei Lannister and Jamie Lannister, I implore you to declare for me as your rightful King and not the pretenders. Make sure you choose wisely._

 _Signed_

 _Stannis Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

Oberyn grit his teeth in outrage. Stannis dare threaten his family, oh he would show that old fool who he was messing with. He would rip his head from his shoulders and feeding him to vipers then piss on the remains.

"By your reaction I can tell you've just read Stannis's letter. The man has no talent for politics." Doran said calmly. Oberyn didn't say anything, knowing that it would do nothing in this situation. Choking the letter of the table in anger he turned to the second letter.

 _Prince Doran Martell, Head of House Martell, Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne._

At least this one knew the ways of politics.

 _By now I'm sure you are well aware of the war that is ravaging our lands. You should also know that I field the largest army in all of Westeros. One hundred and twenty thousand men. A force greater than any other. My nephew Joffrey Baratheon has all but been destroyed and my brother hasn't got a force big enough to fight me. Robb Stark is the only other contender in Westeros that can stop my ascension to the throne, however I have been told that Lady Catleyn Stark is coming South. Hopefully I can arrange for Robb Stark to swear fealty to me. However, if I fail I would like your assistance in putting down the Young Wolf. With your force combined with my own we shall crush any force that my come our way. And when me and my wife have a child I would like to arrange a marriage to unite our two great houses._

 _The decision is yours._

 _Signed._

 _Renly Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

A marriage between his son or daughter with someone from House Martell. That's very unlikely, especially if Renly continues to sheath his sword inside Loras Tryell and not his wife. It's a shame really. From what I've heard his wife is quite the beauty. Some say more so than Cersei Lannister herself. Despite his hatred of the Lannister's even he had to admit the she was quite the beauty.

He looked up to see his brother who was now taking a sip from his glass of Dornish wine while gazing at him. They said nothing but he understood what his brother was thinking. Renly's offer was tempting and offered quite a few good reasons and insight into the war.

Obviously Randall Tarly had soemthing to do with that. Everyone knew that Renly and Mace Tyrell were blubbering fools when it came to war.

 _Prince Doran Martell, Head of House Martell, Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne._

 _I have nothing to offer you. My nephew and sister my refuse to see it, but I know that there is no way I can win this war. Unless you join with us. With your army helping to secure King's Landing I can stop the King Robb and Renly from ever destroying my family. I know you hate us for what my father did, I hate him for it too but for what he also did to me. For how he treated me and continues to do so. That is why I offer you Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain to do with as you please. My father shall also stand trial for his crimes. All I ask in return is that you help me save my family._

 _Signed._

 _Tyrion Lannister, Acting Hand of the King._

Oberyn snorted in amusement. If the dwarf thought his little pity me ploy would work, he was mistaken. He would have his revenge. Though he did sympathise with the dwarf for how Tywin treated him. But surely he understood that by joining with him he would have to pour the entirety of Dorne's men and resources into protecting King's Landing as it was impossible to beat Renly's army due to its size, and Robb Stark had proven himself to be an excellent tactician. If they did Join Tyrion Dorne would be left vulnerable, a prime target for Renly and Robb Stark, he'll even Stannis would be a fool not to to take advantage of the opening.

Now the final letter, emblazoned with the Direwolf. The one he was most interested in reading.

 _Prince Doran Martell, Head of House Martell, Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne._

 _As of now, I have no doubt that either Renly, Stannis, Joffrey or all of them have asked for your assistance in the war. So I find it prudent to do the same. The decision is entirely up to you and will not force you to do anything you do not wish. I too would have stayed neutral like you have if Tywin had not attacked my mothers homeland, and Joffrey hadn't arrested my father for a crime he did not commit. Stannis is hardly a contender in the war as is Joffrey, but Renly is the onto problem I face in Northern, Riverland and Westerlands independence. A fight between either of us would be bloody and the victor would be weak and easy pickings for Stannis or Joffrey._

 _I hope to avoid that outcome and have sent my mother down South to gain a truce with Renly. I shall help become King, in return the North, Riverlands and Wastelands will become independent Kingdoms of they so wish. If not they can choose which King to rule under._

 _Your assistance is not entirely needed, but it is a precaution I must take if I am to continue surviving in this world. After all, the game is a foot. If you decided to join me I ask you a few things. First supply me with any resources you can spare. I do not need troops as I have plenty, but extra food will be greatly appreciated. Then I need you to declare for either Renly or Joffrey. I do not care which. You are a smart man and I have no doubt that you have already figured out my plan. If not. Well you'll have to take a wait and see approach._

 _If you choose not to declare for me I would still like to open trade between us. In return for your assistance, I shall provide you with the Mountain's remains and Tywin Lannister can suffer any punishment you see fit. Not only that but I will allow you to declare yourself an independent kingdom if you so wish it. Once again, the choice is yours._

 _Signed._

 _Robb Stark, first of his name, High Chief of the First Men, Lord of Winterfell, King of Winter, Lord of the North, Trident and Westerlands and King in the North._

Oberyn chuckled. The boy, no young man had a certain flare about him. A charisma that drew you to him even when he wasn't around. His very name struck fear into his enemies and was an idea that drove his men. A true King many would say. If those few blind fools that still believed that Robb Stark was a, 'green boy' would throw a fit when they read this letter. The thought made his smile grow even bigger.

"So brother. What do you plan to do?"

"Robb Stark and Renly Tyrell offer the greater rewards. However if they believe I'm going to commit myself to them then I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint them. Joining one of them makes us the enemy of the other-"

He was interrupted from speaking any further when Oberyn slammed his hand on the table.

"You can't be serious. Even now you cower. I love you brother, but you're been a coward. By keeping us neutral you are make us lose favour with the other houses. We are still suffering from the backlash of supporting the Targaryen's and unlike the Tyrell's who used every ounce of political power they had to regain the favour they lost, we did nothing.i refuse to do the same again. With or without you I will join this war and get revenge for our sister since you are too much of a coward to do so yourself." With one final glare Oberyn stormed out of the room, leaving Doran to stare vacantly at the table.

Was he a coward? Too afraid to do what needed to be done? Doubt clouded his mind.

 **A/N: If any of you are confused about the size of the armies, I'll explain it to you now. Over the holidays I played this game, it had a mod for Game of Thrones. And it showed the overall size of the armies in all sorts of timelines. The Nrothern army had an overall size of 50,000, Robb only took 20,000 down South with him, presumably because he was in a rush to save his father and sister. So the sizes of the armies are based off that game unless they've had a battle in which I choose what remains.**

 **10,000 of the remaining 30,000 men went up North to protect it from the Greyjoys just as they made it to the border of the Vale, Riverlands and the North. The remains in 20,000 men joined up with Robb and his 20,000 men that had gone to the Westerlands.**

 **The Riverlands had a host the size of 35,000 after Jamie had attacked Riverrun. So in my fic they joined Robb and were placed under the command of Bryden Tully. Renly has an army of 120,000 instead of 100,000 because half is Stormlands troops and half are from the Reach, but that is not the Reach's full army size. Joffrey has 3,000 men with multiple sellsword companies coming from Essos to aid him. Dorne has a host of 25,000 men! Balon has a host of 15,000 men and Stannis had 10,000 men. This is the troops we know of. So overall:**

 **Renly = 120,000**

 **Robb = 105,000**

 **Dorne = 25,000**

 **Balon = 15,000**

 **Stannis = 10,000**

 **Joffrey = ?**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Robb Stark: One True King.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Just want to say thank you for all the support and also if you haven't checked it out, I have written a new story called the Lone Wolf. It's a High school DXD one, so please go other and check that out, and please leave a review so I know what you think. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **Also Torrhen Stark, the name of the game is Crusader Kings 2. It's pretty good.**

 _Oberyn Martell_

His rage was palpable. Every step he took, every breath, everything about him exuded rage. Why you might ask? His brother, Doran. He loved him, he really did. But his overly cautious nature had caused Oberyn's short patience to snap. The War of Five Kings offered Dorne the chance to get revenge against the Lannister's for what they did to Elia. His beloved little sister. Yet his brother had refused each and every one of his demands to join the war. Always preaching about waiting for the right moment.

Didn't he understand. Sometimes the right moment would never come. Instead you just take a leap of faith and hope for the best. He had been doing so all his life and look at him now. He was well-known around Westeros and Essos as been a skilled and fearsome warrior. He didn't get his reputation by being cautious. He got it by facing situations head on while also preparing for the worst case scenario. It was why he wasn't Prince of Dorne.

Entering a room he looked inside to see his daughters, the Sand Snakes. Bastards each and every single one of them. But he could care less. Dorne could care less. Bastards were not treated any different to a normal child. Sure they could never inherit titles or land before the first legitimate child or any legitimate for that matter. They could still inherit when only they remain.

"Father." Tyene moved forwards and embraced him. He returned the embrace allowing his anger and rage to simmer down.

"You seemed angry father. Let me guess." Nymeria was her name. Such an observant one, more so than the rest of she sisters. "Uncle Doran refused to join the war again."

"He did. Even when we received generous offers from both Renly and Robb himself." All the Sand Snakes noticed the way Robb's name was said with a great deal of respect. Then again from what they heard of the Young Wolf's exploits he deserved all the fame he had gotten, but the rumours about him being immortal were a bit of a push. Still they were amusing to listen too. "I've had enough with his overly cautious nature."

"You plan to join the war then without him?" It was Obara that asked the question and received a nod in return. "Then we will go with you father. Our place is by your side."

"I know. But I can't take all of you with me. Obara, Nymeria, Tyene you three will join me. The rest of you need to stay here to keep Doran busy so that he won't stop us. I refuse to be a spectator in this war anymore and I can sense that the war has only just begun to get into the full swing of things." There was few complaints and questioning looks at the last comment but the Sand Snakes knew that once their fathers mind was made up, it was very difficult to change it.

"What'd you need us to do Father?" Nymeria asked.

"Get the men that have grown restless and wish to join the war. Tell them everything, no lying. Let them know that they could be committing treason by coming with me." She nodded and the Sand Snakes left to do what they could.

"You really plan to do it?" Ellaria spoke up from behind him while her arms circled around his chest. He nodded his head and she turned him around. "Then you better come back to me quick or I'll have to find someone else to warm my bed at night." He smirked at her in response before leaning down to kiss her. She recuperated the action. Clothes soon dropped to the ground.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Jon Snow_

He had been a bastard. Now look at him. It seems both he and his brother had achieved great things in their short lives so far. He had become Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. His brother, Robb Stark had become the King in the North, Trident and Westerlands. Slayer of Lions and Breaker of Mountains. Now that he thought about it, his title seemed so bleak compared to his brothers. He didn't mind though.

On the contrary he was proud of him. With every battle his brother won against the Lannister's he felt this rush of giddiness. Like nothing in the world could touch him. Now as he stood on the wall he stared at the True North as it was sometimes referred to. He had to agree.

His life had never been easy, Lady Stark had hated him and at first he had been desperate for her attention and when she simply dismissed her it had hurt, but after awhile he grew indifferent to her hatred of him. Then he moved up North and had suffered a use and ridicule at the hands of Allister Thorne. One good thing came out of it was that he met a loyal friend in Samwell Tarly. He was utterly useless in combat but had a knack for finding and retaining knowledge, seems his ancestors being scholars had helped him.

After being sent over the Wall he had encountered the Wildling army. A hundred thousand strong. But one had caught his attention the most. Ygritte. A woman with hair that was kissed by fire. He returned back over the Wall as a Wildling, but after killing the small raiding party he was with except Ygritte, he returned to Castle Black. And from there it was all a rush. Preparing for the Wildling armies eventual siege upon the Wall and him somehow being named Lord Commander of the Nights Watch.

But he didn't want it. He wanted to go South and help his brother get revenge for fathers death. He wanted to go South and save his sisters and help the North fit against the Greyjoy'. However, life would always be cruel to a bastard and he was forced to stay in the North. If that was meant to be his life then he would make sure that when Robb returned North there would a home to return too. That the North was free of any Wildlings.

"Jon!" Turning to his left he saw Samwell Tarly running towards him. Well, not running but as close as he could get to it for a man of his size.

"What is it?" He was curious to know because he had asked to be left undisturbed while he allowed himself this small amount of time to come to terms with the past months events.

"Banners have been sported coming North." His eyes widened in shock. So his plea for help had been heard and someone had come to offer aid. He was about to ask what banners they were but Sam beat him too it. "There's a bear, four chains linked together, a clenched fist, a tree with a blade in the middle and a Direwolf."

House Mormont.

House Umber.

House Glover.

House Forrester.

And House Stark.

A smile took shape on his face. "How many men?"

"3,000." Not as much as he had hoped but victory was a much greater possibility. The Wall had been designed to be manned by many men, but had also been designed to be easily defended by a small force. The cheer size of it limited the number people able to scale it. The Wildling party he came over with lost a few men doing so. Plus with Archers on the top they could stop. The lift used to get to the top can be jammed stopping any Wildling from getting down if the top is overrun. The Wall itself was impenetrable is impossible to breach due to the sheer width of it. The only way in is through the gate which has multiple defence mechanisms made to kill large groups of men.

With three thousand extra men he could achieve a victory that would stop the Wildlings from ravaging the South.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Renly Baratheon_

He had to admit he had been waiting for this day to come ever since he had heard of her arrival. Eddard had spoke deeply of her when ever she came up in conversations. Despite her age he could imagine her been quite the beautiful woman. Nowhere near as beautiful as his wife or Cersei Lannister. But still beautiful.

And fierce too.

Oh, Catelyn Stark had a very sharp tongue. Something his lover Loras had found out first hand when he insulted her son. Said that her son was, 'fighting a war, not playing at one.' He himself had to stifle his laughter at the audacity of the women. If he was anyone else he would have been insulted, but he knew that Catelyn was doing what any woman would do for her child. Defend him when he could not.

But her words also served to frustrate him. He didn't want to sit here holding tourneys, but Mace Tyrell refused to let him fight in the war until his wife was with child. Didn't he see that he didn't love her, didn't want to take what should be given to a man that has interest in her, even if it is only lust and not love. He can't provide that for her.

Mace also didn't see that with each passing day, more and more Stormlander's began questioning their decision. Did they fight for the right King? Why was the King they fought for refusing to do anything in the war? They were losing faith in him. The people were losing faith in him.

He was losing faith in himself.

In a way he admired Robb. He was young, handsome, brave, intelligent, a warrior, kind, merciful and a figure that inspired his men to fight harder.

He himself had believed Robb a green boy when he first entered the war. He like all the others had been proven wrong when he defeated Tywin Lannister. Then mere weeks later he had captured Jamie Lannister. That's when his legend grew and the common folk began believing that Robb was their saviour, not him. It only grew bigger when he conquered all of the Westerlands.

The tent burst open and in came his wife, beautiful as ever. A perfect woman for any man. Just not him. It was then he noticed that in her hand she held a letter.

"What is it you have there? A love letter?" His voice was teasing and she mock glared at him. She was adorable in a little sister kind of way.

"No, if you must know it is a letter from Prince Doran." Nodding his head he took the letter from her hand and began reading through it.

 _King Renly Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

 _I would like to offer you my congratulations to your marriage between yourself and Margaery Baratheon, formerly Tyrell. I hope you two are blessed with a happy marriage…_

There was a few other lines of him offering his pleasantries, so on so forth.

 _The reason I've written this letter is not too wish you a happy marriage, but instead to accept your offer. I shall personally come to meet you at Bitterbridge along with ten thousand men. I'm leaving ten thousand to remain in Dorne to protect it from any attacks as I'm sure you'll understand. As for my brother Oberyn. I regret to inform you that he has committed treason along with five thousand of my best warriors. He has left when I refused to join with Robb Stark and has chosen to go himself. So I beg of you, if you can please spare my brothers life. Despite all of his failings he is still my brother._

 _Signed._

 _Prince Doran Martell, Head of House Martell, Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne._

It seems that Robb Stark is a thorn in not only his side, but in others as well. Splitting brothers apart. He himself had never been swayed by the Young Wolf's image and legend, but if this is the affect he has on brothers. What affect will he have on houses who have only sworn to serve him and only distant blood relations keeping them together?

Sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Hopefully the talks between he and Catelyn will make them allies and not enemies. For he dreaded to think what would happen if Robb Stark became his enemy.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Stannis Baratheon_

It was only a matter of time now. The red priestess had promised him his brothers death by the use of her dark magic. It was the only way he would ever become a true contender in this war. The only way he would become King of the Seven Kingdoms.

With powerhouses like Robb Stark, the Young Wolf and Renly it would be all but impossible and suicidal to face them and their army in open combat. Even ambushes would result in his defeat and no measure of planning could help him win. So he turned to her magic. She offered him to kill Renly and with it he could gain the full might of the Stormlands; sixty thousand men. But even then he would have to fight against the Young Wolf. Who despite his age had proved himself to be an excellent tactician and fighter.

So when he had heard of Catelyn Stark coming South to make a treaty between Robb and Renly he had been positively distraught. If those two joined forces no one in the entirety of Westeros would be able to stop them. Not even the Lord of the Light could stop them.

So he switched his targets; from Renly to Catelyn Stark.

When Robb heard of his mothers death in Renly's camp he would be filled with rage. He had heard of the Young Wolf's rage. He had all but annihalted thirty thousand Lannister men and had all but the surviving officers killed as retribution. When word reached every corner of the Seven Kingdoms about what he had done, no one could deny it anymore.

Robb Stark was nothing like his father. He knew how to play the 'game.' He knew what it took, what it meant to be King and had sent a message to every single soul in Westeros. Poor, rich. Young, old. Male, female. Every single one knew that if you angered the Young Wolf you had better be an officer for that might be your best bet at survival.

And when the wolf and stag had finished fighting he would swoop and deal with the rest. He looked out over the ocean and smirked.

 **A/N: A short chapter I know, but I promise the next one will be longer. This is more of a filler chapter that will lead to a huge turn of events that I'm sure you all can figure out. Tell me what you think in a review. Also if you haven't read my new story, Lone Wolf please go and have a read, then tell me what you think. Any feedback is greatly appreciated even if it's just you saying good chapter. Though saying how I can improve it would be better. See ya later. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robb Stark: One True King.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Dacey Mormont._

She knew that out of everyone in this war, Robb had suffered the most. He had failed to free his father and had to live with the fact that his sisters where still in Kings Landing with Joffrey. He had to abandon his brother and was constantly worried that the Greyjoy's helped by his best friend Theon Greyjoy may breach through the army still in the North led by her mother. He was worried that his bastard brother might not be able to stop the host a hundred thousand Wildlings from breaching the Wall. Then a mere a month ago, his mother had been killed when negotiating with Renly.

The man in question had claimed that it was the work of his brother and his magic wielding priestess. If he had claimed that Stannis had sent sent assassins to kill Lady Stark then maybe, just maybe he and the rest of the Lords from the North, Riverlands and Westerlands would believe him. But by claiming it was the work of magic it just served to make them more sceptical.

Robb was reaching a breaking point. She and Smalljon had been the only one to notice it. They spent most of their time with him, whether it be guarding him or simply keeping him company. He desired revenge.

The Greatjon called it the Wolfsblood. The rumours of the Wolfsblood had been heard many a time. Apparently Lyanna Stark and Benjen had the Wolfsblood. From what she had heard of Rickon and Arya Stark they too had the Wolfsblood. Many believed that the Wolfsblood didn't appear in all Stark's. That wasn't true. According to many Northern lords, Eddard Stark, widely known as the Quiet Wolf had the Wolfsblood. His rage and anger at the kidnapping of his sister and the deaths of his father and brother had shown a new side to Eddard.

Robb was much like Eddard in that regard. Driven by a desire for vengeance. The desire to see the blood of those who had wronged them on his blade. Like Eddard he also knew that their were those that were innocent of their families crime. Such as his disgust over Robert Baratheon's treatment of the Targaryen children and Elia Martell.

Now here she stood watching Robb as he spoke to his bannermen. He was a good King. A just King. Full of kindness and merciful to both his enemies and allies. But he also knew when to be ruthless. All good qualities for a King. He oozed charisma, his very voice demanding everyone listen as he spoke of his plans for the next phase of the war.

"We are in agreement?" He asked. Every Lord in the tent nodded their head. "Then we best get to work." With that Robb strode from the tent, his action set off a chain reaction as the other lords began doing so as well.

Dacey had her eyes staring at the map upon the table. More so upon the Direwolf figurine placed inside the Reach.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark._

The plan was simple. Renly's army was huge, bigger than even his own and had enough resources to keep that army going for many years without any food shortages. However his power came from the Reach. Half his army was from the Reach, sixty thousand. While the remaining forty thousand remained in the Reach itself acting as a defence.

He had no feud with the Reach, didn't want to cause unnecessary death. That's why he with a heavy heart was going to attack the Reach. It allowed him to kill two birds with one stone. He would cripple Renly by taking away his resources and would have no choice but too send reinforcements to help defend the Reach. So he along with fifteen thousand light cavalry would attack multiple farms, stealing their food, but not killing any of the populace. By doing this more food would have to be supplied to those farms so that the farmers could feed and continue to work.

The more food been given to the farmers the less food would be supplied to the soldiers. The rest of his plan depended entirely on Mace's return to the Reach. He hoped that Mace would be a blubbering fool and march his entire sixty thousand men into the Reach to help free his country. At which point his remaining thirty-five thousand men lead by Roose Bolton would meet with him in the Stormlands. That didn't mean the Westerlands were in defended. Oh no in fact, Brynden Tully was marching his host of thirty-five thousand into the Westerlands and would be tasked with keeping the Mace in the Reach for as long as possible. Not to engage in open combat, but to instead use hit and run targets. The host under Roose Bolton would at first take up position in the Riverlands.

However, if Mace finally managed to grow a brain capable to tactical thought or Renly managed to convince him not to march the entire host itself then this would be were it gets tricky.

If the entire host did not go itself and instead small parts of it would be sent, then things got a little bloody. Roose Bolton and Brynden Tully had been given explicit orders to ambush the small hosts and reducing them in size. Once again using hit and run tactics, never engaging in open combat. To do so would result in the war between him and Renly been a war of attrition. Something he could not afford when Stannis and Joffrey were still out there.

Eventually Renly would grow desperate as would Mace, neither could afford the Reach to be taken from them. Therefore Renly would have no choice but too send a large host to join up with the host of forty thousand in the Reach. It could take months. But this war had already been going on for months. What was a few more?

That's why he found himself on the ridge beside him was Grey Wind nearly the height of his horse. Many began to wonder when he would begin riding upon the back of the Direwolf. They were overlooking a farm. A large farm. Fifty acres of farmland with crops growing in every inch of it except the few houses and barns. Two horses pulled up beside him.

Smalljon and Dacey. The two people he counted as his closest friends since Theon betrayed him. Both had different paths to take after the war was finished. Smalljon would return up North and eventually become Lord of the Last Hearth. Dacey would continue to serve beside him as a member of his Kingsguard. She had no desire to marry preferring to be free. As she was her mothers heir she had no choice but to marry, joining the Kingsguard offered her that freedom.

Behind them hundreds upon hundreds of horsemen joined them on the ridge.

From here he could see those few farmers that had been out in the early morning had noticed the imminent danger and had begun running into the houses.

"Remember; no man, woman or child is to be harmed. If they resist, restrain them. I will not have innocent blood spilled under my command, however if there are soldiers kill them unless they surrender." He looked at those nearby him and saw that they understood. "Tell the rest of the men. Remind them that we are only here for food, not plunder. We are not Ironborn." The very mention made many men sneer in disgust. He knew that after reminding them of the Ironborn would further ensure that pillaging was the farthest thing from their minds.

With that he kicked his horse into action and began a trot down the hill. Dacey and Smalljon following after him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Oberyn Martell_

They had been travelling for weeks. He, along with three of his daughters and five thousand Dornish Warriors. They had reached the Reach's borders a fortnight ago and had been moving quickly and quietly through their lands. Avoiding patrols and killing those that they could not. Towns, cities and forts had also been avoided.

Luckily with Robb Stark's raids upon the farms of the Reach, all the attention had shifted onto them and the patrols they had killed now looked like the handy work of the Young Wolf. They had passed multiple abandoned farms. Seventeen in total each of them, had been stripped bare of crops and supplies. Twelve of them he had to scout out alone with his daughters due to groups of soldiers occupying and rebuilding the farms.

The farm he was overlooking now was the eighteenth farm they had found, and the thirteenth been occupied by soldiers and farmers alike.

At least a thousand soldiers if what he could see was correct. Truly, the Reach were a rich bunch. Both in wealth and troops. A horn blasting through the air halted all progress. It was a sound belonging to only a war horn. He looked in the direction of the sound along with Tyene, Nymeria and Obara and saw a large group of soldiers on horseback charging forward. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he watched the cavalry charge forwards toward the Reach soldiers as they tried desperately to form ranks.

The cavalry moved in the arrow formation, perfect for breaking through weak defensive positions. At the front was Robb Stark or at least he believed it to be Robb Stark, he couldn't tell had never seen him in person. Directly in front of him were two Direwolves. Both very large in height with one being distinctively larger than the other. While one was easily the size of a horse the other barely went up to his chest.

He had never heard of Robb Stark having two Direwolves. Only one, so maybe the other belonged to one of his siblings?

When they reached the line of Reach troops, the Direwolves jumped in the air and bit into the throats of a man each, before continuing forwards. The soldiers parting as to avoid the Direwolves. Doing so made their hastily formed and weak ranks break even further making the cavalry charge all the more effective.

They burst through, horses trampling on bodies, swords slashing and spears impaling men. It was quick and precise. With in a few short minutes the Reach soldiers began surrendering one by one.

"Obara, prepare the men, we are going to visit the King in the North. Wait at the tree line until we signal you just incase things go south." The young woman in question nodded her head and rushed back towards camp. "Well, Tyene, Nymeria shall we pay a visit to the Young Wolf?" Grabbing his spear he placed on his shoulder lazily and began walking forwards.

The walk was short due to the farm being nearby and so they soon found themselves facing the spear and swords ends of multiple Northern warriors. He had to admit, the difference between a southerner and northerner was very easy to spot. The southerners were frail, small and built for mainly speed. The northerners were built for practicality, both speed and strength, but mainly strength for most of them. They all cut very impressive figures due to their larger than normal size and beards.

"We come in peace." He dropped his spear to the ground and pulled his daggers from their places on his person, multiple guards tensed but relaxed slightly when he saw them drop to the ground. Tyene and Nymeria followed his lead. "We would like to speak to King Robb Stark."

"I'm here." The voice was distinctly young, but cold and harsh like the winters of the North. A young figure pushed through the crowd and he found himself face to face with a young man with dark red hair and cold blue eyes. Beside him were two Direwolves that moved forwards and began sniffing the three of them. Judging them was more like it. "Now, would you kindly introduce yourself to me, I have another farm to attack soon and need to leave before more soldiers come."

"Of course, of course. My name is Prince Oberyn Martell." He bowed in a extravagant manner. "And I wish to pledge me and mine to your service."

"Oberyn Martell, brother of Prince Doran Martell?"

"That is correct."

"The very same Doran Martell that has pledge his service to Renly Baratheon." That sent him for a spin. After claiming to be constantly neutral in this war unless Danaerys Targaryen came to Westeros, he then goes and names Renly Baratheon as his King. This made things difficult.

"It would seem so."

"What's to stop us from killing you here." The voice was female and belonged to a very athletic woman. She was toned, but it seemed to add to her already natural beauty. True she was bulkier than his daughter, but she was still very feminine.

"We would not go down so easily." Nymeria threatened, the northern woman looked ready to reply, but Robb silenced her easily.

"Enough Dacey. As of now Prince Oberyn has not threatened me at all and I shall do the same." He paused allow his message to sink in. Only when Dacey stepped down did Robb turn to face him once more. "However she has a point, for all I know you could be infiltrating my camp to get close to me and then kill me."

"I assure you I had already set out to join before my brother had declared for Renly." Robb still looked sceptical. "Allow me to prove myself to you at least." He nodded his head. "Thank you, your grace. Then me and mine shall personally see to it that you shall know which farms are being rebuilt, what and how many troops are reinforcing those farms and where the main host is."

"While I not trying to offend you and the two women, I doubt you three can cover the entire area of the Reach and keep me up to date on everything."

"No offence taken your grace. Besides who said it was just me and my two daughters." He nodded his head and Tyene gave a loud shrill whistle. It was the way the Sand Snakes had always communicated. Always passing off as simple birds, but in actual fact where something much more. The practise had been used by the Lords of Dorne before the Targaryens had arrived. After they did it soon died out. He had brought it back and it had proven to be a valuable asset.

He found it incredibly amusing watching the Northmen's eyes widen in shock as they watched five thousand Dornish men walking towards them from the tree line. Robb himself didn't show much in the way of surprise except for the slight widening of his eyes. But that sooner was replaced with his usual cold expression.

"If you do as you have promised Prince Oberyn, then I shall believe your intentions to be true." Oberyn bowed once more and found himself smirking. The Young Wolf was proving to be a worthy ally and proving himself to be a dangerous adversary.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Renly Baratheon_

The passing weeks had been tiring to say the least. With the death of Catelyn Stark at the hands of his brothers magical priestess, the fragile peace between him and Robb Stark had been broke. War had broken out between the two and while he had been unable to do anything due to being unable to carry out his duty as husband and impregnate his wife, Robb Stark had no problem making the first move.

He had begun raiding the Reach. Looting farms of their food and killing the garrisons defending them. The farmers themselves however had been left unharmed. They had been so confident that the host of forty thousand would be able to stop Robb's small host of fifteen thousand men.

Many a time they had receiving reports from Lord Florent that they had met Robb Stark's host, the lightly armoured cavalry had escaped before they could do anything about them. It had been infuriating. Even more so recently, the King in the North had seemed to become even more efficient at avoiding large hosts and garrisoned farms and go for the smaller ones, then get away without alerting anyone.

Not only that but movement had been spotted on the borders of the Riverlands and Westerlands.

"Your grace, I wish to march with the rest of the Reach army back home and deal with the Young Wolf." There he was. Despite been his good-father, Mace Tyrell was still a blubbering fool.

"I have said this many times Lord Tyrell and my answer is still no. Robb Stark has proven himself to be a tactical genius and unless you can claim to beat Tywin Lannister in battle like Robb Stark did, then I suggest you speak up now." Mace Tyrell flushed and began copying a fish. "I thought not. Now sit down, I am King here and I shall decide what happens with my men." All the lords around the room stifled a few chuckles at watching Lord Tyrell come up with a rebuke only to release hot air when he opened his mouth. "Now Randyll Tarly, what do you suggest we should do?"

"Robb Stark is trying to draw us back into the Reach, to do as he wants is foolish and will result in us doing as the Young Wolf wants." There were a few lords around the room that looked at Mace Tyrell who seemed to be turning an interesting shade of purple as one of his bannermen not so subtly insulted his intelligence. "I suggest that someone of your choosing should go to the Reach with a small host of thirty thousand men and help bolster the host already there. This way we can easily protect the farms with larger garrisons of troops and even force Robb to retreat when he realises that the he has no choice but to focus all his men into taking a single farm. Doing so would be stupid as the battle could be costly for both sides."

Renly gave a small smile. Despite the lords around him being mostly young, many of similar ages to himself. It made him feel better that he had few skilled commanders. Mainly Randyll Tarly. The man had been one of his chief advisors.

"While we are doing exactly what the Young Wolf wants. We are keeping most of our army here at Bitterbridge. This way the loses we suffer if things do go as we suspect then we will not be vulnerable."

"Randyll Tarly." The man looked up from the map and towards him. "Would you be willing to lead this host of thirty thousand and assist in freeing the Reach."

"Of course, your grace. It would be my honour." The man bowed.

"Then it is decided." He clapped his hands together and gave smile to the lords in the room. "Randyll Tarly will depart for the Reach tomorrow at dawn. I do not wish for the Reach to be constantly attacked any longer than needed."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Doran Martell_

It had been a week since he had joined up with Renly's host. Despite the lords of Dorne advising him to stay in Dorne, he refused to do so. He was not a coward. He was not weak. Doing this would prove that to his brother.

Giving a sigh he placed the quill back into the ink pot and blew on the paper to help dry the ink quicker. He leant back and stared out the gap in his tent. It was an impressive sight. Even from here he could see the lines upon lines of different banners waving in the breeze. All of them united under a single one and for a single cause. It was a shame really. They wouldn't survive an attack from Robb Stark. Especially not with this letter he had just written.

Even without it they would have lost. It was clear to see.

Robb's men were battle hardened and had in multiple battles. Renly's army consisted of mostly green boys and a few veterans from the last war. But they were small in comparison to the young. He looked back down at the letter and double checked that everything he needed to write was written.

 _Robb Stark, first of his name, High Chief of the First Men, Lord of Winterfell, King of Winter, Lord of the North, Trident and Westerlands and King in the North._

 _As I'm sure you've heard by now, I have declared for King Renly Baratheon. However, I am in fact doing exactly as you have asked. I do hope that your offer is still open, if not I understand and will assist you anyway._

 _Signed._

 _Prince Doran Martell, Head of House Martell, Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne._

Giving a quick nod he turned to one of the Sand Snakes that stood guard in his room and handed her the letter. No words were passed as they both knew that this was to be carried out with utmost discretion. If Renly was to catch word of his treachery, he along with the men that joined him would be killed or captured.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Yohn Royce._

He and his family had been loyal to house Arryn, the ruling house of the Vale for many years. However, he would not follow house Arryn in these times of peace. Jon Arryn, the deceased Lord Paramount and Hand of the King was supposedly murdered by the Lannister's. Robb Stark, King in the North, Trident and Westerlands had offered them the chance for revenge. Yet, Lysa Arryn had been stead fast in been neutral in this war.

While she may believe that just because she was the wife of Jon Arryn, it didn't mean that all the lords of the Vale would follow her without question. She was a fool to believe so. So here he was stood before her, once again asking her to join the war.

"I have said this many times before, Lord Royce. I will not endanger my son by joining this war." Lady Arryn spat out. Yohn bristled in anger and restrained himself from lashing out. She was a coward and would be damned if he allowed her to continue to hold the lordship of the Vale. For if things continue this way the Vale will look weak. Soemthing he would not allow.

"Then I'm afraid that we have reached a standstill. There are two options open to you, Lady Arryn. The first, step down and I shall take lordship of the Vale until your son comes of age. Or second, I kill you and take lordship by force. Which one is it?" He spoke calmly and full of confidence, unnerving Lady Arryn, but she didn't show it. Instead she stood from her throne and glared murderously at Lord Royce.

"Guards kill him!" She screamed. Only three guards of the ten guards in the room stepped forwards, but found that the guards surrounding Lord Royce had already drawn their swords and were waiting for a chance to strike.

"Sorry to disappoint you, my lady. But I shall be leaving here with my head on my shoulders." With that he began leaving the room and just as he was about to leave the room he gave her one last parting message. "The next time we meet, I shall be removing you of your power over the Vale."

The doors closed behind him leaving Lady Arryn to glare at where he once stood. She turned to the guards surrounding the room.

"Call all the Lords of the Vale, tell them I want Lord Royce's head."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Maege Mormont_

When her King told her he wanted her to lead the host of ten thousand men that would be protecting the North, she had been both angered but relieved at the same time. Angry at the fact she would be unable to help fight in the name of her friend Eddard Stark. Delighted that she could kill the Ironborn scum that had ravaged her homeland time and time again.

So when she had received word from Jon Snow, Lord Stark's bastard son and apparently the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch that a Wildling army of a hundred thousand was marching upon the Wall; she had of course been worried.

So she along with three thousand of her best men went to reinforce the wall. Leaving the remaining seven thousand under the command of Lord Florent to combat the Greyjoy invaders. For all their skill in naval combat, they left a lot to be desired on land. The Wall was just like she remembered and from what she heard. Large and made entirely of Ice, a true Northern beauty.

Now here she was, stood upon the very top of the Wall in the dead of night watching as the Wildling force revealed itself in its entirety. Jon was not lying when he had said there was Giants, something she was still trying to wrap her head around. But as they stood their before her she knew the legends were true.

"Lady Mormont." She turned her to the left and looked at Jon Snow. He truly looked every inch of a Northerner. From his surly face to his black hair and eyes.

"Lord Commander." She nodded her head as a sign of acknowledgment.

"I wish to thank you for coming here to help defend the Wall. I fear if you had not I would have been unable to do so with the Nights Watch alone." She gave a brief smile. He truly was like Eddard Stark, nothing like his half-brother, Robb.

"Your welcome Lord Commander. After all, if the Wall falls. The North would be under attack from both the Greyjoy's and the Wildlings. I will not allow either of them to attack my home." He gave a smile before unstrapping his blade. Her eyes widened when she took it in. Even with the wolf crafted onto the handle she recognised her ancestral blade. "Is that?"

"Yes, Lord Commander Joer gave it to me upon his death. Told me it was mine. However, this blade belongs in the hand of a Mormont so I would like to return it to you."

"Thank you Jon Snow." She took the blade and looked from it to Jon, before giving it back to him. "But I cannot take this. My brother gave you this because it is his duty to give it to his son. Jorah is no Mormont anymore and therefore unworthy of wielding our ancestral blade. So he gave it to the person he saw as his son. You. It is yours Jon Snow. Wield it well."

He knew exactly what he was saying. That Joer Mormont had seen him as his son. That Joer Mormont saw him as a Mormont.

"Here they come!" He heard Maege shout from beside him shaking him from his thoughts. "Let's show these bastards that we are not to be underestimated. Archers, fire!" Instantly over five hundred arrows were launched from the wall and struck the ground. Most missed completely, others managed to strike a few Wildlings in their legs/arms. Very few managed to actually kill a Wildling.

Seeing that the battle was beginning, Jon began giving orders as well.

"Prepare the barrels!" Once the barrels were in place the next few moments seemed tense and heavy. The very air buzzed around them. The only sound was that of arrows cutting through air and the distant sound of men and women screaming in pain as they were struck.

It only seemed tenser when the Wildlings finally made it to the Wall and began scaling it slowly. Using badly crafted pick axes to help gain a hold onto the ice structure. It was when these climbers truly began to get in the swing of things that the arrows of the defenders of the Wall changed to them. The firing rate becoming more erratic as they tried to whittle down the number of climbers actually getting onto the Wall.

In doing so the number of Wildlings reaching the Wall increased dramatically. Hundreds got to the wall and began scaling it themselves.

Jon and Maege watched with narrowed eyes as the Giants soon joined the battle. One such Giant was upon the back of a mammoth and together they made it to the gate. Attaching ropes to it before allowing the mammoth to move away. In doing so the gate slowly began raising. Too slowly.

That was good news.

"Release the barrels!" He shouted and with it hundreds of barrels were released and fell upon the Wildlings grouped together at the base of the Wall, others struck at the Giants at the gates. The resulting explosion killed hundreds of Wildlings.

However, one was stuck. Not far from him, the men on that wooden platform tried desperately to get it free, but it was in vain.

For it exploded, causing the platforms in the immediate vicinity to break apart and the men upon them to fall to their deaths. He grimaced slightly upon the sight and looked at Lady Mormont. She stared at the scene with nothing but indifference, obviously she had become accustomed to the sight of death.

He turned to face the gate once more to see a lone Giant begin lifting it single handedly. He knew then that this battle would not be as easy as he had first thought.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark._

Once again he found himself in his war tent. He seemed to spend most of his time here, both at nights and in day. Constantly thinking of new strategies and tactics, thinking of ways that could end this war sooner. He knew there was known, this was would be long. But he could still think. He was not alone in the tent. In one corner of the room two Direwolves laid their. One, Grey Wind his own personal Direwolf was laid watching the ten entrance for any threat. Snuggled up against him was Nymeria. The Direwolf of his younger sister Arya.

He had found her in the Riverlands just after he returned from his campaign in the Westerlands. Well, more like she found him. Ever since then she had been beside him and Grey Wind. In battle she was fierce and brave, much like his sister. But outside she spent most of it sleeping.

They had been in the Reach for no more than a month and already his plans were coming into fruition. Of course, not exactly as he had hoped, but still it was a start.

Randyll Tarly along with a host of thirty thousand men had begun making their way towards their Reach. They would be here within a fortnight if they carried on travelling at the same pace. However, the Blackfish was already preparing his men for an ambush. He would love to lead it himself but he needed to keep up appearances here. The Blackfish himself was more than worthy of leading the attack himself.

Though he had given explicit orders to capture Lord Tarly, he did not want to kill and Lords and create more feuds. They had caused enough problems already throughout history. No need to create more.

The flaps to his tent made him look up to see Oberyn walk inside, his usual smirk in place.

"You asked for me, your grace." He said.

"Yes, come sit." He indicated at a seat across from him. "Wine?" Oberyn nodded his head and Robb poured a glass for them both. There was a few moments of silence as the two sat their enjoying some of Dorne's finest wine. However, Robb broke the silence. "You were right Prince Oberyn." Upon seeing the questioning look upon the Red Viper's face he elaborated. "About your ability to give us the information we required. It has proven invaluable in our attacks."

"Thank you, your grace. I'm sure however, that you have not asked for me to simply thank me."

"No I have not." Robb's eyes flickered to a piece of parchment that lay upon the table. "Your brother contacted me and what he has told me proves quite substantial in its value."

"And what has my brother said?" He tried to read the letter upside down, but it did not give any results.

"He has done as I have asked. He has declared for Renly, but has in actual fact declared for me. However, for all I know, this could be a big ploy." Oberyn tensed slightly in preparation as he heard the growls from both Grey Wind and the now awake Nymeria. "However, I am giving you the benefit of the doubt. You have proven yourself to not only to me, but my men. For that reason I am believing to trust what your brother has put."

Oberyn relaxed and released a breath he had not realised he had been holding.

"Thank you, your grace. You shall not be mistaken in your choice." He then smiled and poured himself another glass before raising it towards the Young Wolf. The person in turn nodded his head and Oberyn refilled his glass. Together they tapped their glasses together. "To justice against the Lannister's."

"To justice." Robb returned. And thus a mutual friendship was born between house Stark and house Martell upon the desire for revenge against a single house.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Yohn Royce._

The Vale in the past few days had been ravaged with civil war. His house along with house Hunter, Tollett, Baelish and Waynwood had rebelled against Lady Arryn. The woman in question had very little in the terms of troops and was very quickly losing the war. He estimated that in a matter of days she would be abandoned by the houses loyal to her and turned to him.

"My lord." A guard burst into the room and came to a stop before him.

"What is it?"

"Are scout shave returned and have reported that Lady Arryn has amassed her forces at Moongrey and has opened talks with the Mountain clans."

The Mountain clans? Was she mad? These were the thoughts going through Lord Royce's mind. While they outnumbered Lady Arryn's forces, his army numbering twenty-nine thousand men and hers numbering twenty-one thousand. If the Mountain clans joined her ranks her host would number anywhere between twenty-four thousand too twenty-five thousand.

That was if she was successful and gained the full support of every Mountain clan which was unlikely. However, if she did this war would be prolonged greatly. Not only that but the casualties on both sides would be immeasurable.

"Prepare the men." He couldn't allow even a single Mountain clan to join forces with Lady Arryn's main forces. Meaning he would have to take away her main host. Then she would have nothing that would make the Mountain clans follow her. No military strength on her side which would protect her. Nothing. "We march at dawn."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Petyr Baelish._

To say the War of Five Kings had been his most greatest master piece would be an understatement. To say that with each passing day he was growing more and more weary would be an understatement. Everything had gone perfectly. Everything had gone according to plan. Of course that was until Robb Stark in a brave and unexpected manoeuvre had attacked Tywin Lannister. That single mishap had ruined everything.

His plans to cause war between house Stark (the house that took his beloved Catelyn from him) and house Lannister had been accelerated when Jamie had pushed Bran from a window. Of course there had been no proof that it was the Lannister's that did it so he had sent an assassin with the Valaryian dagger he won from Tyrion to kill Bran. That Direwolf pet of his had interfered with it. That didn't change his plans though, instead it made them go much smoother.

After that things got much trickier. But he managed to report Ned Stark's snooping to Cersei Lannister. She in turn retaliated by having him captured and then by killing the King.

From there everything wen smoothly and he showed himself to Ned Stark as a traitor. It was so amusing to watch as realisation crossed his features when he figured out that his wife's friend had betrayed him.

His sense of accomplishment and victory vanished when Tywin and Jamie Lannister were captured and defeated. The two people that could have defeated the Stark's once and for all were defeated themselves. Leaving the Stark's under the rule of an either greater leader. A leader who would not show him any mercy when the war came to a close. The onto hope he had was to assist Tyrion Lannister in his endeavour of hiring multiple sellsword companies. It had been costly, especially the Golden Company and the army of Unsullied they had bought, but it was money that would serve to keep him alive. Plus it would be replenished with time.

The war he created would not be his death. He would make sure of that. He would live and eventually rule Westeros, while Catelyn was not alive; Sansa her daughter is becoming even more beautiful than she was. She would serve as a suitable replacement.

 **A/N: So here we are. Longest chapter yet and as you can see the War of Five Kings is getting much more political and the perspectives of other people on how they see the war are becoming more important. Like always, please leave a review so I know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Robb Stark: One True King.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 _Cersei Lannister._

The room was quiet. Neither of the two occupants willing to speak as they stared at one another. On one end was Cersei Lannister. The only 'whole' Lannister free of captivity and the true ruler of Westeros, her son Joffrey been only a puppet for her to pull the strings. Across from her sat a man of tanned skin and short brown hair. He was dressed in fancy coloured robes and mutliple golden chains and jewels decorated his figure.

He was a diplomat from the Iron Bank.

The two stared at one another in two completely different ways, one gazed upon the other with cold indifference, and the other returned her stare by gazing upon her body with unrestrained lust. Coughing she broke the man from his perversion and made him gaze into her eyes.

"So tell me, what does the Iron Bank require our assistance with?"

"Oh you're mistaken." The man replied condescendingly. "We are here to assist you. For you see, the Iron throne is currently nine million gold dragons in debt to the Iron Bank. However that number is slowly dropping as the other surrounding kingdoms are paying off their debts. Already the small debt the Westerlands and Dorne owed us has been payed off and the Riverlands, North and the Stormlands are about a third payed. If things continue soon we will lose a valuable source of income. As I'm sure you understand we can't allow that to happen."

"Well as you can see we are currently losing the war. Everyday Robb Stark is gaining more territory and his growing kingdom increases in power. The only one that stands a chance is Renly Baratheon and he is content to stay in Bitterbridge and is unwilling to support Joffrey who is the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms."

"However that is going to change is it not? I mean after all you have currently, purchased ten thousand Unsullied, the Golden Company and three Sellsword companies." She did in fact not know of this. It must have showed on her face because the diplomat gave a smirk in her direction. Something she took great insult in. How dare he? He believed that only because he knew this tiny piece of information, information that she didn't know made him better than her. Oh, if she didn't want to see what the Iron Bank had to offer she would order the guards outside to kill him.

"No I did not know that." She spat out between ground teeth.

"Ah I see." The man said with the same condescending tone. "Well you're in luck. The Iron Bank would like to make you an offer."

"What type of offer?"

"The offer where we help you in winning this war, in return for your continued business with the Iron Bank."

"And how exactly do you plan to help me win this war?"

"Why it's simple of course. We are willing to pay off two million gold dragons of the debt you owe the Iron Bank, provide you with enough food to supply your army properly for a year and offer you an additional ten thousand Unsullied free of charge."

Cersei stared at him for a few moments allowing her mind to think over the pros and cons of the offer. Her mind was saying that victory in this war was much more likely however, one problem still remained. Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. With him still out there her enemies will be much more organised and more likely to completely destroy her army before it can do any damage. While she abhorred war and tactical manoeuvres, that didn't mean she didn't know about her father's genius in the arts. She knew that to defeat her father in politics was much easier than defeating him in battle. Robb Stark had done exactly that and proved himself to be a tactical genius greater than anyone in Westeros. Therefore no one leading her armies would be able to outmanoeuvre Robb Stark.

"I will accept your offer on one final condition." Seeing the diplomat nod his head she continued. "I need you to kill Robb Stark."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Yohn Royce._

The midday sun was shining brightly with no large clouds hiding it from view. They had arrived at Moongrey only yesterday and had multiple scouts spying on the Lysa Arryn's host of twenty-one thousand. His scouts however had only reported there been fourteen thousand Knights of the Vale and one thousand two hundred Mountain Clan warriors.

Three miles south of him is his own army consisting of twenty-nine thousand Knights of the Vale. His force outnumbered theirs nearly two to one. Today he had personally accompanied his scouts to see for himself the overall layout of the enemy host.

Turning to the man on his left he gave him a quick order.

"Ready the men, we attack as soon as we are in position." The man nodded and quickly left upon horseback to his encampment. Turning back to face the enemy encampment he waited. Ready for any sign of the remaining part of Lysa Arryn's army.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

His men were ready and eager. Confident and fully prepared for whatever today would throw at them. All lined up in formation they made for a magnificent sight. At the front was the cavalry, nine thousand heavy armoured horse, behind them were the archers, four thousand fully trained lightly armoured men and finally the vanguard/infantry force, sixteen thousand fully equipped and armoured men.

Drawing his sword he signalled to the man beside him who raised a horn to his lips. Breathing deeply into the horn the battle began.

The men in the enemy encampment quickly looked towards the ridge to see Yohn Royce and the canary charging towards them. Behind the cavalry was the infantry each sprinting towards the encampment as quickly as they possibly could. Before they could even begin to form up a proper defence arrows rained down on top of them.

To stop themselves from been killed by the arrows they raised their shields and his behind tents. Anything they could use to cover themselves they used, however in doing so there was no proper defensive formation for when the cavalry charged straight through them. The arrows stopped raining down upon them giving the enemy just enough time to form a single coherent thought.

Charge.

And charge they did. Like a cornered animal they stuck out and ran straight into the incoming cavalry force. Due to their lighter armour and their position in the outer perimeters of the camp, the Mountain clan warriors were the first to meet the cavalry charge.

Hundreds of them died when they met the cavalry. The horsemen cutting straight through them and heading straight into the lines of the Knight of the Vale. Those Mountain clan warriors that still survived the initial charge were then met with Yohn Royce's vanguard and were quickly overwhelmed.

Swinging his sword downward he cut through the helmet of his enemy before stabbing at the man to his left. Both warriors collapsed to the ground allowing him to gain some form of rest. Looking around he watched as thousands upon thousands of men fought one another, hundreds dead, dying or injured. His horse kicked upwards as a spear embedded itself into its underbelly. Landing on the ground with a grunt of pain he quickly rolled to the side to dodge a downward slash from an axe wielding clansmen.

"Protect Lord Royce!" A soldier shouted as he stabbed the same clansmen in the back, his blade sticking out of the man's chest. Six other soldiers quickly fell into position around him. Their shields raised up in a defensive circle.

"Form up around me." Multiple other soldiers came up around them and increased the size of the defensive circle. As time went by the circle grew larger and larger as more and more soldiers under his command joined it. The sound of metal colliding against metal, screams and shouts of warriors, grunts of pain and exertion as the fighting continued well on through the day.

Slowly more and more enemy soldiers dropped their weapons and fell to their knees. However, even then those that continued to fight did so with everything they could. Desperately trying to take out as many warriors as they could before death claimed them.

Taking a deep breath, Yohn Royce allowed his body to relax, physically and emotionally tired.

"Lord Royce what do you wish to do with the prisoners?" Moving forwards he looked at the prisoners numbering around six thousand in total. He looked at the three lords kneeled on the ground, Lord Baelish, Corbray and Waynwood.

"Hello my Lords. Today enough blood has been shed." He sheathed his sword and allowed each one to watch him doing it. "I would like to put an end to anymore, join me and we can together help bring peace to the Vale once more and then assist Robb Stark in getting revenge against the Lannister's who killed are liege lord Jon Arryn." While he had hardly been around after Robert's Rebellion they had all respected the man for who he was. "If you refuse then we shall have to see if your heirs are more willing to fight for what is right."

He watched as the three lords slowly contemplated the position they were in. Before one by one, they swore their allegiance to him. All around the encampment the Knights of the Vale held prisoner were been released.

"My lord, what should we do with the Mountain clansmen?" It was Lord Hunter that asked the question. Giving a sparing glance at the kneeling savages before turning to the Lord.

"Kill them all." He said grimly. The sounds of men and women protesting soon followed, but were quickly silenced by the sound a metal piercing flesh. Giving one last glance in their direction he turned to face the sea of faces surrounding them. He opened his mouth to speak, but before any word could come out a horn interrupted him.

From the surrounding treeline an army of just under ten thousand men appeared and at the forefront of it was Lysa Arryn. Before either army could charge he shouted as loud as he could.

"Enough of this! Knights of the Vale, your liege lord's fight for me surrender yourselves and any past transgressions shall be forgotten! But continue down this path and we will have no choice but to kill each and every single one of them! Those Mountain clansmen, return to your tribes and we shall allow you to go with no interference from me or my men!" There was a pregnant pause.

"Don't listen to him, kill the traitors!" The shrill voice of Lysa Arryn sounded throughout the clearing. Only the Mountain clansmen followed her command, but not because she ordered it. No, it was instead for the chance to wipe out the Knights of the Vale and able to pillage the cities.

There was a surrounding war cry as the men under the command of Yohn Royce charged to meet the Mountain clansmen.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Randyll Tarly._

They had been marching for three days straight with only a few hours' sleep in between each day. The men were exhausted but continued to push themselves in order to reach the Reach sooner so that they may free their homes quicker. The formation was a standard one for the terrain, three twenty by twenty squares walked in a row.

His son Dickon Tarly rode beside him. He was his pride and joy, the perfect son unlike his other son Samwell Tarly. He was lean, well equipped with his armour and proudly emblazoned on his left breastplate was the sigil for House Tarly.

"Halt." Instantly all movement stopped as his eyes searched around the area. He could feel his son's eyes gazing at him.

"Father, what is it?"

"Be quiet, we are not alone." There was a few more moments of silence before everyone heard it. The sound of thousands of men shouting loudly. He knew the sound well. "Quickly, form ranks." The men quickly rushed around to form ranks, but the men were upon them too quickly. Thousands of men collided against his own host, due to the enemy host having the advantage of running downhill, been fully rested and already prepared for battle they quickly managed to break through the hastily raised defences.

It wasn't a battle.

It was a slaughter.

Vanguard and the cavalry contingent of the enemy army broke through and quickly dealt with his own forces. During the middle of the slaughter he found himself watching his son been dragged off his horse, before he too was taken captive.

Now he found himself here. On his knees staring up at the sight of Brynden Blackfish and Edmure Tully. He respected the first man, he had earned that right due to his deeds in the previous war. Edmure however, was not someone he respected. He was like every other lord, believing himself an excellent tactician but is in actual fact a fool. However, that made a dangerous fool, one with a title and no mind to use it.

"Brynden Blackfish, should've recognised your attack for the same one you pulled in Robert's Rebellion." It was true the two had met on the battlefield once before in the previous war and it had resulted in a similar outcome.

"You should have." His voice was gruff, but there was an undertone of amusment there. "Robb has an offer that I would probably accept if I were you."

"Robb, not your Grace?"

"He is family, and I believe my experience more than makes me worthy to use his given name. But that wasn't part of the question was it?" Brynden replied. Edmure and Dickon watched the exchange with interest as they watched the two trade barbs like old friends.

"That is correct. So get on with it then, what is the offer the Young Wolf has for me?" Randyll Tarly asked.

"He asks that you assist him in ending this war." Lord Tarly barked a laugh, fit more for a commoner than a lord.

"The Young Wolf has grown arrogant if he believes that I will abandon my oaths to House Tyrell so easily." Randyll spat.

"Don't be a fool. You and I both know that with you captured Renly's army has no tactical mind to properly use the men. If you join us we can easily avoid the needless slaughter of thousands." There was a short pause. "Also ask yourself this, are your oaths to House Tyrell more important than the lives of thousands."

With that Brynden turned and left. Edmure watched him go for a few moments before issuing out orders. "Round up the prisoners, we move back to the camp." Randyll shook his head at the idiocy displayed by Edmure Tully.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Renly Baratheon._

News of his host led by Randyll Tarly been ambushed by Brynden Tully reached his ears two weeks ago. He had kept it quiet from the ears of the Lords of the Reach, more specifically the ears of Mace Tyrell. His fool of a good-father would demand to march into the Reach in hopes of freeing his homeland.

Looking upon the man he studied everything about it. He looked at the stags and roses positioned in the Reach and in the Stormlands. On the borders of the Riverlands and Crownlands was a single fish. On the borders of the Reach and the Westerlands is a single wolf and a single one in the Reach itself.

Even though his is no tactical genius, even he knew that victory was all but gone for him. He had no proper military tactician to use the men at his disposal properly. Robb Stark had himself, Roose Bolton and Brynden Blackfish.

"My lord." Looking up he saw Mace Tyrell coming into the tent, his face flush for god knows what reason. Giving a sigh at the oncoming argument, an argument he knew he would not win without losing every last shred of respect the lords under his command had for him. Nodding his head he gave Mace Tyrell permission to speak. One thing he had managed to accomplish in his short time as king was his achievement in getting Mace Tyrell to realise his position. "What is this I hear about the host led by Randyll Tarly been ambushed. I should have been made aware and given command of a new army to march west to liberate the Reach."

"Why exactly should you have been made aware of this, Lord Tarly? If you were the king I would have made you aware, last I checked I was the king." The man flushed an even darker shade of red. "I did not let you know because I knew this would be your reaction."

"My reaction!" Mace exclaimed in bewilderment. "My reaction is exactly as it should be, my homeland entrusted to me by his father after his death is been attacked by the wolf pup, all the while we do nothing." Renly's gaze darkened and Mace Tyrell noticed it, slowly he stepped back as Renly rose to his feet.

"Your reaction is not incorrect, but it is consistent belief that you can defeat the Young Wolf. He is no mere boy or pup as you continue to call him, he is battle hardened commander that has defeated greater men than me or you." Mace Tyrell simply stood still, his jaw clenching tightly.

"But your grace, it is my duty as Lord Paramount of the Reach to defend it from its invaders. What do you think will happen when the rest of lords see me not trying to defend their homes from the northerners. They will believe me weak and will soon try to overthrow me. If that happens the marriage between you and my daughter may not be enough to keep the alliance between the Stormlands and the Reach."

Renly simply stood there in shock, hopefully it did not show on his face. If it did it was understandable, Mace Tyrell had successfully managed to push him into a corner with an ultimatum. An ultimatum which could worsen his position in the war even more.

His mind while not necessarily tactical or political, it didn't mean that he couldn't realise his position. At the start of the war the loyalty of the Stormlords to him over his brother had been unquestionable. Their loyalty had been further assured with the addition of the Reach's army. Now with his inability to participate in the war the lords of the Stormlands were questionable in which Baratheon was the real king. They only stayed because of the Reach. If he lost the support of the Reach he would lose the support of the Stormlords as well.

"Very well, Lord Tyrell. Take what remains of the Reach forces and ten thousand soldiers of the Stormlands to show our unity and that I have not forgotten their loyalty." Mace swelled with pride and nodded his head, bowing as much as he could before leaving the tent.

Sighing he sat down upon his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Opening them he looked upon the map, more specifically the stag figurine placed upon Dragonstone. If he was to even stand a chance of winning this war he would need a person with the mind to use the men under his command. Only one man still remained that wasn't under the command of Robb Stark.

His brother, Stannis Baratheon was the only one remaining.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

It was the cold and crisp morning air that kept him awake in these early hours. Sat upon his horse beside the lords of the Stormlands, the Lords of the Reach absent as they marched towards their homelands. Their banners flapped in the wind as his Kingsguard, including the Stormlords and Prince Doran sat upon horseback.

The sound of hooves colliding against wet mud made him aware of his brother coming towards him. Looing in the direction he saw that his brothers escort was noticeably smaller than his own. One person that stood out the most was the red priestess he had heard so much about. She was beautiful with a form fitting red dress, fiery red hair and an hourglass figure that was a match even for his wife.

"Welcome brother." Renly greeted brightly. "I see that you have changed our family's sigil." He indicated at the crown wearing stag, inside a heart covered in fire. "Very…artistic of you." His tone was mocking electing a few chuckles from his guard.

"I'm not the only who has changed the banner of our brother." He in turn indicated at his (Renly) own banner. His banner was a golden crowned stag on a field of green. "So what have you called me here for?"

"Yes, let us seize with needless small talk. As you know Robb Stark has become quite the nuisance. Divided neither of us stand any chance. I once did until you intervened. Now neither of us will be able to face the Young Wolf singlehandedly. I have the men to do so, but no mind for the tactics needed to defeat him. You have the mind as seen by your little magic trick, but not the men. Together we have a chance at defeating the Young Wolf…" More would have been said if the Red Priestess had not interrupted him.

"And what exactly would the Lord of the Lights Choosen gain from such an alliance." Those under his command sneered in contempt at the obvious display of disrespect. Renly was not perturbed by this, in fact he continued to smile.

"After the last war it was your right as the eldest brother to inherit the title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. I wish to return that honour to you. Join me brother, let us fight side by side and defeat all our enemies. Let us rise together." His speech was inspirational and his tone full of hope. Stannis however, continued to stare at him indifferently.

"I am the eldest, brother. Robert had no heir to take the throne and so it is my right to become king. Bend the knee and I shall forgive you of your treasonous behaviour. Refuse and I will allow the Young Wolf to tear you apart and I shall watch him do so. Then while he is licking his wounds I shall kill him in turn." Renly frowned at the refusal, but nodded his head in turn.

"Very well brother." He gave a sigh of disappointment before pulling on his reins. "I had hoped you would seize this childish vendetta, but it seems you have fallen to madness. When we meet again brother I hope your eyes have been opened." Giving a light kick to the sides of his horse he began a slow trot towards his camp, along with his guard.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Randyll Tarly._

His knees were beginning to hurt from all the kneeling he had done. For two weeks since his quick defeat on the border of the Reach and Stormlands he had been kept in a cage in the camp of Brynden Blackfish. His son was in the cage beside him, but every morning he would watch his son leave the cage and return late in the evening. Each time he would wonder if his son would ever return to him.

He knew how to make this stop, but his vows of loyalty to House Tyrell, more specifically Olenna Tyrell. The woman had captured his heart and invaded his mind. He had been young, foolish and would easily mistake lust for love. But she had been promised to another. He had sworn on her wedding day that he would serve her faithfully till the day he died. But the anxiousness he felt whenever he watched his son taken away was wearing upon his loyalty.

Startled awake by the sound of a cage been wrenched opened he watched his son been pushed into the very same cage with little in the terms of care. The two guards laughed and belittled his son before walking away.

"Father." Turning his gaze from the two guards to his son, he watched the young man push himself up against the cage.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Nothing. I just…never mind." Dickon shook his head before laying back on the ground. Watching his sons breathing even out, he allowed his mind to wander once more. Maybe accepting the offer Robb Stark gave him wouldn't be impossible for his pride.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark._

The two men had never met in person. Neither had been friends, neither knew what made the other tick, but what they did know was what drove each other. One was driven by the desire to see his family avenged by the scheming of those that hide in the shadows. The other was driven by a desire of self-worth the belief that he was in charge.

Renly did not exactly cut an impressive figure. He had no outfit that would intimidate his enemies, no impressive war history of battles won, he had a constant smile upon his face show his lack of understanding about the situation and the way he sat upon his horse showed he had very little training on that front.

Robb was different. His Tully red hair looked like blood, his cold blue eyes staring indifferently upon Renly. The way he sat upon his horse showed his lack of care for Renly's title. He had the body of a warrior and was covered by furs showing a savage nature to him.

"Robb you're looking well." Renly stated pleasantly trying to start up some conversation. The Young Wolf wouldn't have any of it and simply stared at the Baratheon king with indifference. Seeing that his attempt to diffuse some of the tension fail, Renly's smile became strained.

"I haven't come here to spare pleasantries Renly." There was a tense silence before Robb spoke again. "You killed my mother and then had the audacity to blame it upon your brother through the use of a magic shadow." The bewilderment in his tone was well heard by all. "I have come to simply offer you a choice. Surrender and I promise that every Stormlord will be spared, while I shall offer you the choices given to all criminals, death or life on the Wall." Renly's smile was all but gone now as Robb watched him decide on what to do.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then tomorrow we will see who will be the victor of this war." He didn't say the exact meaning of his words, but everyone knew exactly what he meant. Tomorrow there would be a battle, a battle that would no doubt be song by the bards for many a year to come.

"Tomorrow morning then." Renly said with resignation.

"Tomorrow morning." Nodding his head Robb tugged on the reins of his horse and began moving away, the rest of his escort followed his lead.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Renly Baratheon._

Three hours he had been sat on his horse. Three hours of been stood in the wind and rain of the cold morning. And yet, Robb Stark had yet to show his face. Behind him sixty thousand men all lined up, banners flapping in the wind and each prepared for the battle to come. He hadn't been able to see the faces of all the men individually, but those he had seen had all been nervous. Some he had even heard throwing up.

Still, there was no sign of Robb Stark and his army. His thoughts had been running rampant on what this could mean. Had Robb Stark runaway with his tail between his legs? Was this what he wanted him to think and would march upon them as they made their way home? What was Robb Stark thinking? Why had he not turned up?

With every passing minute his nervousness grew larger and larger. His armour grew warmer and warmer and the illness he felt due to nervousness was getting more prominent.

"Your grace!" It was Brienne of Tarth, a member of his Kingsguard and the only woman in his army. She was a beast of a woman that could probably rival Sandor Clegane in size and bulkiness. Her skill with a blade was also very good making her more than worthy has been a member of his Kingsguard, despite the lords of the Stormlands and the Reach voicing their disagreement.

Looking towards her, he followed her pointing finger to see an army forming up on top of the hill. From this distance he couldn't make out who exactly was leading the force, but he knew that at the front of it was Robb Stark.

"Quick after them!" Kicking the sides of his horse he forced it into a gallop up the hill. His army following behind him. As they got closer the northern army retreated backwards, splitting into two parts. One going left and the other going right. Once arriving upon the hill, his army forming up behind him he looked around to find no sight.

A horn sounded from behind him, turning around he found the same force seemingly disappearing into the treeline.

"Don't let them escape!" Charging back down the hill, he once again found himself out of reach of his enemy as they slipped away from grasp. Another horn sounded from behind him again and the process repeated twice. Making their way down the hill again he found his army been struck by arrows.

"RAISE FUCKING SHIELDS!" Hundreds of men shouted throughout his army. Shields were raised and the arrows slowly stopped. If he had been more battle aware, able to keep his calm in the face of death he would have noticed that only the warriors of the Stormlands were been targeted and not the warriors of Dorne. However, he had never been in battle before, he had never faced death right in the face. So coming so close to it for the first time made him unable to properly think.

Then the horn came again. Looking up at the hill he raced upwards along with his men, only to once again find the hill empty. Sat their on his horse, his breath heavy with exertion, his face flushed with anger and humiliation. Behind him he could hear a few men, quite a lot in fact mumbling with doubt at his ability to command.

"Loras." His secret lover moved forwards. "Where exactly is Robb Stark's camp?"

North." He indicated up towards the small rocky valley. It was a treacherous area that would funnel his men through taking way his advantage in numbers. The slopes on either side were also very steep, with jagged rocks sticking out at odd angles; all but impossible to scale.

"Then north we shall go." Kicking his horse into action and his army followed him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Roose Bolton._

When Robb Stark had presented the particular strategy of leading Renly's men on a wild goose chase he had been sceptical. He had seen many a men try similar strategies only for the men they were leading been unable to keep going and eventually been cut down. It seems however, that the Gods were still on Robb's side as the plan worked and he had to say it was a masterful plan that had gone off perfectly.

Presenting the full force of his fifty thousand men. They had fallen for the ploy and charged straight at them. While he led fifteen thousand men through the forest, making sure to have some of his men disappear into the treeline. Robb Stark, his 'king' marched the remaining thirty-five thousand men back towards a ridge leading towards the camp.

Now Renly was doing exactly as Robb Stark had planned. March towards his camp in hopes of destroying their resources. A smart move if Robb had not planned for that.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Renly Baratheon._

The march had been slow as he needed to make sure that his men were as close to been fully rested as they could be if they encountered Robb Stark on their way back from sacking his camp.

He had passed the exit of the valley a few moments ago and was currently walking through a small canyon area. The ground was muddy so it slowed down their overall progress.

"Your Grace!" Turning around he saw a young man barely even nine and ten riding towards him on horseback.

"What is it?"

"Our middle position is been set upon by archers of the Northern army and our rear position is been set upon by the Dornish!" Before he could begin to issue orders a horn sounded, one eerily familiar. Turning around again he saw the main force of the Northern army charging towards them. At the front of them he could make out Robb Stark flanked by two direwolves.

"How did he get in front of us?!" He exclaimed in shock and outrage. Then his mind comprehended what happened. _'He was never there to begin with. His force split up, what if he led one half back while the other led me on a chase. In that case…he wanted me to come here.'_ Not only that, but Dorne betrayed him. Meaning they had been conniving with Robb Stark from the beginning!

"It's a trap!" Loras shouted from beside him.

"Protect the king!" Brienne ordered. With it the Stormland army charged forward to engage the Northern army. The battle cries of the two armies were deafening and sitting upon his horse he watched the two armies clash. The sound of metal shields colliding against metal shield, swords clashing against sword. It was a horrifying yet beautiful sight to behold.

"Form up around the King!" Doing as commanded by the Knight of Flowers, his Kingsguard dubbed the Rainbow guard formed a defensive circle, all the while he dismounted from his horse. All around him was death and he couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Oberyn Martell._

He had to admit watching Renly grow more and more frustrating was very amusing and helped to stop him from killing Renly himself at the man's idiocy. Honestly, he knew exactly what Robb was doing as could anyone with half a brain. So marching through the cavern at the very rear of the army was quite easy for him. His men hardly had to move in any direction and so were practically good as new.

So when the Northern army began to attack the Stormlanders in the valley of what he dubbed the Valley of Death. Because that's exactly what it was. Every tactician knew that to walk through a valley with an enemy army nearby was practically an invitation.

Anyway, he gave the bird call that the soldiers of Dorne had been told was the signal to turn on the Stormlanders. When they heard the sound the warriors of Dorne did exactly as they were trained to do. Fight. Charging straight into the backs of the enemy their spears pierced through flesh killing hundreds instantly. When the Stormlanders turned around to face them, they found a wall made entirely of spears. Another infamous formation of Dorne. A spear wall that would kill anyone that got within its reach and that's exactly where they were.

Within reach.

Some brave fools tried to push forwards but were pierced by spears, others tried to hold ground and most tried to move backwards in order to get out of reach. Each were killed or caused others to take their place.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Greatjon Umber._

He had to admit the pass year of constant war had been extremely exciting. It wasn't fun, the constant death, but putting your life on the line everyday was something he found very exciting. Drawing his sword he looked over the valley edge and saw the droves of Stormland warriors. Say what you like about Renly, but he could do gather a lot of men.

He and ten thousand northerners were been tasked with attacking the middle of the Stormlanders. At the rear the Dornish and fifteen thousand men of the North, under the command of Roose Bolton and Oberyn Martell would attack the rear. Meanwhile Robb Stark and the remaining twenty thousand would attack the front.

Swinging his sword into the air he gave the signal for the archers to fire and fire they did. Five thousand arrows were let loose from five thousand bows in an instant. He watched them curve through the air before slamming piercing through flesh and chainmail.

Standing to his feet, he puffed out his chest and gave a bellow fit for a giant. Jumping off the edge he dug his feet into the ground and skidded down the slope. On either side of the valley the men under his command copied his lead.

Getting onto the ground he charged forward and raised his broadsword into the air. One of the soldiers raised his sword in hopes of stopping the kill blow.

It didn't.

His larger blade forced the smaller one downwards before embedding into the man's left shoulder, all the way to the bottom of his ribs. With a grunt of effort he wrenched the blade free before killing two men in a single swing. With a grin he went onto the next group of men all the while screaming, "Come on you bastards! Fight me!"

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark._

The battle had been going on for a while now. The enemy slowly dwindling down, many of them placing their weapons down on the ground and surrendering. His blade and clothes were dripping with the blood of those he had killed. Beside him stood Dacey who was using her double axes parrying swords and splitting skulls. He could see Smalljon not too far ahead swing his broadsword around. There was no proper form, just brought force to break any defence that came their way.

Ducking under a strike he swung his blade upwards killing the man before turning around.

"Dacey!" He shouted over the multitude of sounds. The woman turned around just after killing a man. "Give the signal!" Nodding her head she took a horn from her hip and blew into it. Instantly his men began falling back. The Stormlanders began cheering and those that had surrendered picked up their weapons again. Smirking Robb took a position behind wall of thousands of men.

"Shield wall!" Was the resounding shout from multiple officers in his army. One half of his army raised their shields to chest level, while the other half placed their shields just above the heads of the first half. "Brace!" When the Stormlands slammed against the shield wall they were surprised when it didn't even move. "Push!" The shields forced back the Stormlanders and blades cut them down.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Renly Baratheon._

He had watched the battle going on ever since it began. All the while safely hidden behind his Kingsguard. Yet, while he had been saved from any physical harm, the mental harm he had suffered from seeing thousands of men die around him had been severe.

However, when the shield wall had formed, the effectiveness it displayed was astounding. Even now, Stormlanders were running away. A horn sounding from behind him attracted his attention. Turning around Renly found that the entrance to the valley had been cut off by the arrival of the remainder of the northern army, joined with the Dornish one. The sight of the two armies combined made him realise how little control he had over the outcome of this war.

"Enough." He said despondently. Only his Kingsguard heard him and they briefly gave him a glance. "ENOUGH!" He shouted, gaining the attention of those all around him. "Lay down your arms!" The Stormlanders spared glances with one another, before hesitantly dropping their weapons to the ground. They two fell to their knees and held their hands up in the air.

There were two growls, one prominently deeper than the other. He watched as the his warriors split apart allowing two direwolves to stalk forwards, occasionally growling and snapping their jaws at a Stormlander that got to close.

In between them was the young man that had declared war upon him. Robb Stark.

He stalked towards him reminiscent to the direwolves on either side of him. Coming to a stop before the wall he stared at the multitude of Kingsguard members.

"Step aside, enough blood has been spilt this day, let's not shed anymore." The Kingsguard members glanced at one another before looking at Nymeria and Grey Wind. The two direwolves growled back at them. Slowly they did so, but had their hands on their hilts. Renly watched the Young Wolf move into the centre of his circle and stared at him indifferently. Slowly he dropped to his knees before the King in the North.

"I surrender."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Tyrion Lannister._

The journey had been long, but it had been much easier with the love of his life, Shae by his side. After Cersei and the diplomat had met he had seen the opportunity that would ensure the survival of himself and Shae. That had been to pay off one of the captains to one of the escort ships. It had worked and now here he was, in Essos.

He had one goal in mind. Reach the Dragon Queen of Meeren. At least that way he would have ensured protection from the Young Wolf, who despite having no problem with him personally. It would let him sleep much better if he had protection just in case.

It took two months to cross the narrow sea, and it took another a month to get to the borders of the DOthraki Sea and Meeren. However as they grew closer along with a small group of slaves that had managed to escape from their masters. Their goal was the same as their own. Reach the Dragon Queen of Meeren.

They travelled slowly, only stopping three times a day for a small meal and a bit of rest.

As of right now it was early morning and they had just woken up from a small nap and were just finishing up their breakfast. It was a quiet affair, none of their group wished to speak about their pasts, and no one dared ask. He and Shae were the only ones that spared words, but even then they were hesitant to do so, not fully trusting their group.

Finishing off his last bit of breakfast Tyrion stood up and began packing up their belongings. They didn't have much only having packed the essentials. But it was enough to make do.

Everyone single one of them froze when heard the screams and the sound of thousands upon thousands of hooves colliding against the ground at speed. Slowly they all turned around, their bodies tensed and frozen with fear. And there was the origination of the sound.

A Dothraki horde.

From what his eyes could see they numbered around ten thousand men. All of them charged towards their small group, their arakh blades raised into the air and glinting in the sunlight.

A second horn sounded and with it the Dothrak halted. They looked in the direction of the sound as did they themselves. Their on a slightly raised hill was a smaller contingent of men. From what he could tell there was only two thousand, but more could be further back. The Dothraki upon seeing them obviously saw them as the bigger prize and charged straight at them. The battle wasn't a battle it was a slaughter. The unknown group of individuals used superior battle formations and skill to cut down the Dothraki horde until none remained.

The group came down from the hill, killing those few Dothraki that still remained alive. Two men and a single woman walked forwards and looked at him and his group of fearful slaves.

"It's alright, you're safe now." The one in the front said in a deep voice. He had a certain accent that was unmistakable to him. One that he would recognise anywhere. A northern one.

"You have a northern Westerosi accent. Why is that?" The three warriors looked shocked that someone had recognised their accent and they studied him in more detail. Their eyes became alight with realisation.

"Aye Lannister." He gave a couch as air became stuck in his lungs. It seems these northerners new the traits found in members of each the major houses of Westeros. "We are descended from those northerners who didn't kneel along with Torrhen Stark and instead left to Essos."

Tyrion nodded his head in understanding. His father had talked about not all northerners been happy with the decision made by the King who Knelt and so had gone into exile.

"Come we shall offer you protection on your journey. I'm guessing due to the direction in which you are travelling you wish to meet with the Dragon Queen?" Tyrion nodded his head in answer as he stared at Shae. The woman in question was simply ignoring one of the exiled northerners that was trying to get her attention. If he was any other man he would have grown mad with jealousy, but he knew that Shae loved him and didn't need someone to fight her battles for her.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

They had been travelling for a week now and the Company of Roses had helped defend themselves a total of three times after their initial meeting. The northmen and women had been full of questions that he had been more than willing to answer. From the overthrowing of the Targaryen reign, something which they had rejoiced with for hours that night. Now here they were a mere two day's ride away from Meeren, sat around a campfire. It was late and Shae had already retired for the evening.

"So tell me Tyrion, what has happened after the rebellion, you retired before you could tell us about it." Tyrion paused for a few moments wondering where to start.

"Well, there was peace for a while. Then the Greyjoy's rebelled." Many of the men around the camp sneered in disgust at the mention of them. "They were put down quick enough and then peace continued again. It was longer this time; the peace that is. Then things all kicked off again. A series of events that led to the start of a war, known as the War of Five Kings. Though there was six kings that appeared in it in total."

"And who exactly were these kings?" Brandon Umber, the leader of the Company of Roses asked. He was just like the rest of the Umbers. A giant in human form.

"Well there was my nephew Joffrey Baratheon. A product of incest between my brother and my sister. He was taken out quite quickly and replaced by the King beyond the Wall, Mance Ryder."

"A wildling!" Another northmen shouted out in shock.

"Yes, but he was defeated by Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark and Maege Mormont." A few nearby warriors cheered, obviously Mormonts. "Thanks to the help of me and Petyr Baelish we made Joffrey a contender in the war again by hiring warriors from Essos. Anyway, the next king was Stannis Baratheon. He now worships the Lord of the Light and has been known to burn people alive as sacrifices. That's about all he has done in this war due to not having the numbers. Then there was Renly Baratheon. He married Margaery and added the Reach army to his own. Next was Balon Greyjoy who began to invade the North, but was beaten back by Maege Mormont." More cheers resounded through the camp.

"The final king was Robb Stark, son and heir of Eddard Stark." He could see the shock upon the faces of the Company of Roses. He couldn't blame them. They had spent their whole lives banished in Essos until someone would become King in the North once more. "He is the number one contender in the war. Defeating my father, known as the greatest military tactician in Westeros, defeating my brother the Kingslayer and conquering the Westerlands. Last thing I heard of him before I left for Essos was that he had started a war against Renly who had killed his mother and was winning."

All around the camp, men and women cheered. Tyrion watched them all in bewilderment. Did it mean that much to them, that a northerner had risen up to become King once more.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Margaery Tyrell._

She had heard tales of the handsome young king known as Robb Stark. Some said he was nothing but a beast like the direwolf at his side. Others said he was more handsome than any southerner. She had to disagree with both those rumours. He was neither a beast nor more handsome than southern men. Bu he did have a certain roguishness to him. He had the perfect mix of a southerner's nobility and high cheekbones combined with the northerner's wild appearance.

That wasn't the only attractiveness to him. He exuded power, even sat there in a small chair with his northern crown rested upon his head.

He stared at her as she stared at him. While she stared at him with an innocent smile that her grandmother had taught her to manipulate men, both young and old. Her grandmother once told her that beauty used correctly was more dangerous than even a blade.

She had took those words to heart and under her grandmother's tutelage, learned to use her beauty to ensnare the heart of everyone in the Reach. Despite his cold and indifferent gaze she saw how his body tensed. It seemed that Robb Stark was still young man, no different than the rest. It made her smile all the more prominent at her accomplishment of finding a weakness to the Young Wolf.

"I'm sure your wondering why I have asked for you here." His voice was distinctively cold, but she could tell he was trying hard not to be distracted by her body which was very poorly hidden by the dress she wore.

"It may have crossed my mind once or twice on the way here." Making sure to make her voice sound sweet like honey, she once again saw him tense.

"I have been convinced by the lords of the Stormlands, who believe that your husband in is innocent of the death of your mother. I have decided to confront Stannis Baratheon and find out the truth so that I won't condemn an innocent man if Renly's pleas turn out to be true."

"What may I ask did this require my presence for?" She asked.

"I maybe young, but I know that your grandmother is the true ruler of the Reach and I have no doubt she taught you as well." If she was any other woman she may have allowed her shock to show, but she was trained to hide her real emotions. "That is why I'm asking you this because I know that you will make the best decision, unlike Renly." It seems the rumours of Robb Stark been extremely smart and observant were true.

"Then what is it you offer, your grace?"

"Renly is to bend the knee. Accept me as his king and I shall allow him to sit on the Iron Throne. Any kingdom that wishes to become independent will be allowed to do so. Renly will have to annul the marriage between you and him. In return he will be allowed to marry your brother Loras to keep the alliance between the Stormlands and the Reach."

"And what of me and Renly's bloodline? Without having a child he will have no heir?"

"You're a beautiful woman, Margaery Tyrell. I'm sure you can find a new husband." Here Margaery had to stop herself from smirking at the opportunity presented to her. If she played her cards right, she could elevate herself to new heights. After all, she was an ambitious woman and it was not in her nature to be in someone else's shadow. Not even if it was beloved grandmothers. "As for the problem with his heir. Gendry Waters, Roberts only living bastard son after Cersei's slaughter of them all will become legitimate."

"You have thought through this extensively your grace." She praised making him uncomfortable once more. It was something she was beginning to take great joy in.

"I-"He gave a cough to clear his voice. "Yes, thank you." Clearing his throat once more and moving around in his chair to get more comfortable. "So what are your thoughts on the offer?"

"I find it to be very acceptable your grace, but one question. How exactly do you plan on getting Stannis to own up to his crimes?" The smirk Robb gave her made her body tingle with an emotion she had not felt yet.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Stannis Baratheon._

It had only been a few months ago since he had last been on his hill. Ever since then he had been sat at Dragonstone waiting for the news of the battle to come. To say the news of his brother emerging victorious had been surprising, was an understatement. So once again he marched out along with his escort to meet with Renly. Hopefully his brothers first taste of war will have made him realise who the true ruler was.

Of course, he would require proof to know that his brother is telling the truth of his so called victory. Proof in the form of the Young Wolfs dead body.

His brother sat across from him, looking much more comfortable on his horse than he did before. It filled him with a sense of pride that his brother was finally becoming a proper man. Though it seems by the close distance he shared with the Knight of Flowers, he was still a 'sword' loving man.

"Hello brother." Renly greeted, though his smile was a bit more strained.

"Hello Renly." Stannis looked at the multiple lords joining Renly's escort. He had the Stormlords along with the lords of the Riverlands, Westerlands and the North. Seems those lords had changed leaders quite quickly. "I don't have time for these pleasantries, show me the body of the Young Wolf to prove our claim."

"Seeing the lords once under his command, now following me is not enough proof." His tone was light in hopes of easing some of the tension. However, Stannis's facial features did not change. "Very well. Bring him forth."

Four men moved forwards, each holding a separate corner to the box they were holding. Placing the box at the feet of Stannis, two went further and opened the box revealing Robb Stark laid in the box, his arms crossed over a blade. His features were slightly pale which was expected from a dead man. Stannis looked down at the body and had to admit Robb Stark was young. Truly, he had accomplished so much in his short life. He would go down in history as a great warriors. Despite his treasonous actions, he would make sure he gained a proper burial.

"Even the Young Wolf is unable to defeat the Azor Azhai, the Lord of the Light helps you, my lord." He felt himself swell with a sense accomplishment at the words of Melisandre.

"I see you have done what you claimed." Stannis said calmly. "Well done, but I'm sure that the weight of your first battle has made you realise that you are not truly worthy of been king. So bend the knee and I shall forgive you of all your transgressions. Just renounce all claims to the throne and name your king."

"You still continue with this foolishness." Renly shook his head in what could only be disappointment. "I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. I can't do that. You see I already have a king."

Stannis looked at him in confusion, before moving his horse forward, his escort followed behind him. Renly's escort placed their hands on the hilts of their blades, his escort did exactly the same. Both sides were ready for whatever could happen.

"What do you mean you already have a king? Don't tell me you have claimed for Joffrey?" His voice was incredulous.

"No, someone much more deserving of the title of king, but first I need to ask you a question before I reveal who it is." Stannis said nothing and Renly took that as an invitation to speak. "It was you wasn't it. You used the magic of your priestess to kill Catelyn Stark to start the war between me and Robb Stark."

"I have no idea what you're on about." Stannis rebuked.

"Don't lie to me brother! Thousands of men died because of your action!" Renly seethed, still Stannis denied everything. "Tell me the truth or the identity of my king will remain hidden." He smirked when he saw Stannis tense. In this war, especially this far into it; information was everything. Without it you would lose any superiority over your enemy.

"Fine! I had Catelyn Stark killed. Now who is this king of yours?!" Stannis demanded.

"It's nice to finally meet the orchestrated of my mother's murder." The voice was calm and sharp. Tensing he turned around and saw the Young Wolf stepping out of his coffin. His blade in hand and his steps confident. If he wasn't a man that had been trained to control his emotions he would have gaped in shock. Thankfully he was and he managed to keep his pride intact.

"How?"

"It's amazing what a woman touch can do is it not." He didn't elaborate any further making sure to leave the answer of his 'death' unsolved. "Draw your sword Stannis, I won't kill an unarmed man!" Sneering in distaste, Stannis drew his sword, his escort did the same and with it the enemy copied them. With a roar his escort charged into the enemy in hopes of catching them off guard, but it seems they had been ready for them. Even with them making the first move, his escort had been dispatched quickly.

Only Melisandre and he still remained. While he had been kept busy by the Young Wolf, Melisandre was dealing with ten men at the same time. Her skills in magic and her trust in the Lord of the Light made her able to easily avoid every strike, even those that she could not see coming.

He found himself astounded by her skill and beauty. Unable to tear his eyes away from her and it cost him.

Robb Stark used his opening presented to him and knocked his lade from his hand before swiping downwards cutting through his chest. With a grunt he dropped to his knees unable to support himself through the pain.

"You're priestess is unnatural in her magic." There was an increase in heat and he watched as Melisandre went up in a burst of flames. When the flames subsided he saw that Melisandre was nowhere in sight. Seeing that his only loyalist in his escort abandoning him, Stannis felt an overwhelming sense of rage engulf him. With a roar he picked up his blade and charged towards Robb intent on taking him out alongside him. Before he could do that however he felt two jaws lined with sharp teeth grab hold of each shoulder and launch him to the left of Robb.

Groaning with pain, he looked up to see two direwolves growling at them. The one on the left was distinctively taller and the one on the right seemed much wilder in appearance. They moved closer the one on the right allowed its tongue to flick out and wet its lips.

"Kill him!" Crawling backwards as fast as he could to get away from the two direwolves. However, with those two words the two direwolves launched themselves at him and began ripping into his bodies.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Theon Greyjoy._

He had to admit, for the past few months since he had betrayed Robb, he wondered constantly about whether he made the correct choice. His people accepted him because out of all of the commanders of the Greyjoy forces he had the most success. News of his raids been successful had reached the ears of every captain. Due to his success he had been elevated to a command position of equal status to his sister. Together the two had managed to do much together.

But today he was on his way home to Pyke, his reason for the visit was to determine the new king of the Iron Islands after his father's death. This was his chance to prove to himself that his decision to betray Robb was worth it.

This was his chance to take his birthright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robb Stark: One True King**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **A/N: A lot of you are confused by the deal that was made by the Iron Bank and Cersei Lannister. By the end of this chapter you will know why the Iron Bank choose to ally with Cersei and offer her what they did.**

 **Also some of you may be confused on why Robb is allowing Renly to sit on the Iron Throne. The reason for that is because Robb doesn't want the Iron Throne, he will rule from Westeros like all the Kings in the North. However, that doesn't mean Renly will the true king as he will be the king of the Stormlands and Reach. The Riverlands, Westerlands and the North have all declared Robb their king so they will not follow Renly. As for Dorne they are also going to serve Robb as he is the greater power.**

 **Also as for the reason why Renly and Loras are been allowed to marry, well that is because the marriage will be a secret one and a lie will be made about Renly been infertile. For this reason, Gendry will be legitimised.**

 _Theon Greyjoy._

The wait had been long. He and Yara had been waiting around along with their crew for the choosing to begin. Looking around them they could see that everyone was cautious and full of curiosity about who would be named the new King of the Iron Islanders.

"We speak in the presence of the Drowned God." It was the priest of the Drowned God that spoke. His white robes billowing in the wind. "In his name we gather today to choose a new king, as our leader. Who makes a claim?" Confidently Theon strode forward gaining the attention of every Iron Islander gathered.

"I am Theon Greyjoy. Only living son of Balon Greyjoy, king of the Iron Islands." Walking forwards to stand beside the priest, he turned to face the Iron Islanders. "I claim the Salt Throne." No one spoke as they stared at him. "Our little raids do nothing. Our invasion of Westeros has been thwarted by Maege Mormont. Yet, me and Yara have been the most successful. The lords of Westeros pay us no mind. We are no threat to them, Robb Stark's constant victory over us is proof of that."

"It's true that you are Balon's last living heir. But you have been a Stark all your life." One man stated much to the agreement of those gathered.

"Aye, I was raised by the Stark's, but I never forgot who I was at heart. If I was a Stark, would I have stayed and fought alongside you, would I have helped you invade the North?" Many of those that doubted him began to second guess their thoughts. "I betrayed Robb Stark, choosing family above all." Here he looked at Yara who nodded her head towards him.

"Honestly, calm the fuck down." A deep voice drawled. The crowd parted revealing Euron Greyjoy striding towards them, his steps confident and sure. "I, Euron Greyjoy also wish to make a claim." Practically jumping up to the side opposite to Theon, he spread his arms out wide. "My dear nephew is right. The Iron Islanders have been seen as weak for too long. I say we build a fleet, an Iron fleet of one thousand ships. With this fleet I will set sail for Essos and I'll introduced the widowed Dragon Queen to my big cock." Here he grabbed his crotch and thrust his hips out electing cheers from every Iron Islander. "Then together we shall set fire to Westeros!"

They cheered loudly and it started out small, but slowly more and more of those gathered joined in. "Euron! Euron!" It continued on and on, until it became obvious on who would become victor of the choosing. Grinning madly Euron spread his arms out wide.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Opening the door, he walked in finding Euron sat at a wooden table, his legs kicked up on the table and an apple knife in different hands. As soon as he saw them two come in he gave a large grin and placed his knife and apple on the table.

"Welcome." Euron studied his face and saw that Theon was glaring at him with hatred. Smirking, Euron picked up the knife and pointed it at him. "I know you're angry. But I hope this won't come between us. After all we are family and it'd be such a pity if I had to kill you for insubordination." The threat was clear, join him or die.

Gritting his teeth in anger. Theon glared at Euron with great hatred.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Brynden Tully._

Six weeks, one and half months. That's how long it had been since Robb Stark had defeated Renly. The battle from what he had heard had been one for the ages. After the battle had been won, the losses had been tallied and it had further cemented Robb Stark as a legendary figure that would be remembered for many years to come.

Robb and his host of fifty thousand men along with the Dornish host of ten thousand had not suffered as many losses as Renly did. Out of the fifty thousand men from the Northern-Westerland army about fifteen thousand men had been lost, from the Dornish army about two thousand men. In total the losses had been heavy, numbering at a total of seventeen thousand men been killed.

Renly however had lost at least half of his army, leaving only twenty-five thousand Stormlanders remaining after the battle. Now with Renly joining Robb, the army had grown to fifty-eight thousand.

Not only that, but with Renly following Robb, the Reach had been brought into the fold. That alone increases their host by seventy-two thousand. In total, Robb could muster a force that numbered around one hundred and sixty-five thousand. That alone would make any man a force to reckoned with, add that with at least four tactical geniuses to use the numbers, it made an unstoppable force.

Stood in his war tent camped on the borderline of the Reach and the Westerlands. He along with Randyll Tarly had been give joint command over the Riverland-Reach army which had a total of one hundred and seven thousand men.

Groaning in both embarrassment and frustration, Brynden collapsed backwards into his chair. Across from him, Randyll Tarly chuckled.

"It seems your nephew is more of a fool than I originally took him for." He gave another groan as an answer. Rubbing his eyes he stared at the map, more specifically at the Crownlands. A week ago his nephew came to him demanding that they march into the Crownlands and begin laying siege to Kings Landing. With the size of his force Edmure believed that it would be an easy victory.

However, he had refused. Stating that Robb did not wish to siege Kings Landing just yet. Instead he wished to wait. Of course Edmure had took this the completely wrong way, believing that Robb simply wished to claim the glory all for himself.

Brynden had not dissuaded him of this thought, but had simply sat there in silence listening to his nephew throw a tantrum. Once Edmure had finished and calmed down, Brynden once again expressed the explicit orders they had been given. As he watched his nephew leave the tent he could only hope he would not do anything foolish.

Looking back on it he should have given orders to have him watched as that very night he along with fifteen thousand Riverlanders had gone to the Crownlands.

Out of those fifteen thousand men, only seven thousand returned, most injured. Edmure had not been among them. His interrogation of the men had not been that difficult. Each of them had been willing to give up the information he needed in hopes of avoiding severe punishment.

The battle had not been a battle, but a slaughter. They had gone in confident of facing know opposition. So while they were sleeping after getting drunk as an early celebratory event, the enemy attacked. Unsullied from what he could piece together, ten thousand of them as well. A sizeable force made even more dangerous due to the training they underwent.

"I always knew he was stupid, but I didn't think he would be this fucking stupid." Randyll gave another chuckle of amusment.

"His grace will need to know of this."

"I'll send him a raven." Nodding his head, Randyll stood up.

"While you do that, I'm going to go check on our supplies."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark._

Sighing, Robb interlocked his fingers together and glared at nothing in particular. News of his uncle, Edmure disobeying his orders and then been defeated by a host of Unsullied was troubling.

On one hand it provided him with information on the enemy. However, on the down side he had lost eight thousand men due to his uncle's overzealousness. True, it served as a type of punishment for their treasonous actions, but right now he needed every single man he could to combat the unknown number of enemy troops.

The flaps to his tent opened and in came, Renly Baratheon, Oberyn Martell and Greatjon Umber. The three top commanders of his armies.

"I want the patrols on our borders to the Crownlands doubled. I want everything that moves in that kingdom to be reported to me directly." The three nodded their head and left quickly to do as he commanded.

He would not lose, not when he was so close to getting revenge against the Lannister's that caused this war. Pulling out a parchment of paper he began to write out instructions that would help improve their chances of victory.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Aegon Targaryen._

The journey to Westeros had been filled with anticipation. The news of Robb Stark's recent victories had inspired him to do the same. His original plan was to display his power by conquering Kings Landing with his army. But the recent events of Westeros had changed his plans. With Robb Stark having beaten Renly and gained the backing of those under him.

To stand any chance he would need every last man at his disposal. So under the disguise of been one of the three commanders of the Golden Company. He along with seventeen others, three Golden company leaders, three Sellsword captains and two Unsullied commanders along with seventeen additional warriors acting as guards they infiltrated the city. Everywhere he went he could see poverty, children starving and woman whoring themselves out to anyone with money to spend.

It disgusted him. How these people, his people were forced to live in such poverty. All because of an inbred, imposter that called himself king.

No longer. With a new sense of purpose he marched through the Red Keep and entered the throne room. And there sat the boy king, the second coming of the Mad King they called him. From what he had heard of the boy deserved that title.

"So you are the Sellsword's my uncle hired?" The boy screamed arrogance, the way he sat on the chair, the way he spoke and above all, the way he looked down on them. "You don't look very impressive." He sneered. All around the throne room, the lords that were gathered stifled their chuckles. Though it was obvious to tell that there laughter was faked.

"Neither do you, but then looks can be deceiving." Aegon sneered back. All around the room people froze at the bravery shown by a simple Sellsword.

"Who do you think you are?! I am the king, guards arrest this man!" The few Kingsguard that were in the room, fifteen in total. Obviously the people of Westeros were too arrogant to realise that foreigners may just be as skilled as themselves. So with a snap of his fingers, his own guards easily dispatched the enemy.

Disarming, dismembering and killing the Kingsguard with skill the Westerosi had not expected.

All the while, Aegon moved forwards through the room. Avoiding any guard coming his way and moving towards the Iron Throne. After a few moments he stood directly in front of the Iron Throne and the child sat upon it. Behind him the Kingsguard had been dealt with, his own guard detail were pointing their weapons at the lords around the room, daring them to try anything.

Gripping the expensive looking tunic of Joffrey, he chucked the boy down the stairs. Turning around he faced every lord and lady.

"My name is Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. Rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and I have come out of self-exile to reclaim my birthright." His voice was confident and full of charisma.

One by one, the lords and ladies proclaimed their loyalty. Smirking, Aegon sat down on the Iron Throne. Feeling a sense of accomplishment as he finally took back his families seat of power. Now it was time to retake Westeros so that the Targaryen name would be as respected as it once was. His grandfather had made it feared, he would return it to what it once. A name of power and respect.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Oberyn Martell._

He had thought he would have been happy at the thought of the Targaryen's returning to Westeros. Now though he wasn't too sure. The Targaryen's didn't have their dragons, they didn't have an army to match Robb's and the so called 'Targaryen' king was dead. Aegon, the son of his beloved sister had been killed by the Mountain. He had held the battered and broken body of the babe.

Now some imposter was claiming to be his nephew. Oh when he got hold of the boy he would tear him limb from limb for this insult. Across from him, his brother, Doran Martell was no different. He was also full of anger at the imposters insult to their family.

"Hello, my lords." It was a voice they had grown accustomed to in these past months. Turning around they saw Robb Stark stood there, Grey Wind and Nymeria flanked either side of him. As the tent flaps behind him closed they managed to catch a glimpse of multiple guards waiting with weapons drawn. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the Targaryen king now sitting on the Iron Throne." He said. Robb simply stared.

"You wish to know where out loyalties lie?" Doran asked, though his tone voice showed he didn't really need to ask the question. The Young Wolf nodded his head. "Our loyalties lie with you, your Grace. The 'Aegon Targaryen' currently sat on the Iron Throne is not my nephew despite what he claims." Robb stared at the two for a few minutes longer, his eyes judging them.

"If it would please you, your Grace. We can repeat what we did with Renly. Aegon expects Dorne to come to his aid as he is 'family,' so when we arrive he will allow us in. There is a chance he will keep us under constant watch, but when you arrive their watch on us will mean nothing." Oberyn offered. He watched with baited breath as Robb pondered over the idea, the Young Stark king thinking of all possible advantages and disadvantages. Slowly after a few minutes of tense silence, Robb nodded his head.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Daenerys Targaryen._

Giving a sigh of relief as the trivial matters of the people in Meeren were completed she allowed herself to relax. For the past year she had been making Meeren one of the greatest cities in all of Essos. Using the wealth she had stolen from the Masters, she had improved the agriculture of her city and had also improved the living conditions of the cities inhabitants.

Not only that but she had created a training ground for all the slaves, male and female who wished to fight for her. Out of the hundred thousand slaves that had been freed, around half had joined up. With it she has the eldest Unsullied, Second Sons and Ser Barristan Selmy oversee their training.

Only around twenty thousand were nearing the completion of her training.

The remaining fifty thousand slaves that had not joined her army, either joined her increasing fleet or created lives as farmers or fishermen. No one could deny that she had become a successful ruler, bringing peace and prosperity to the lands of Meeren. However, not all saw it that way. Masters from Volantis, Braavos and New Ghis had retaken Yunkai and Astapor. She had hoped the masters would see that slavery was not everything. Obviously they did not and so she would have to put an end to all the masters before she could return to Westeros.

"Your Grace!" It was Ser Jorah Mormont, a man who had been with her through the harsh times as the wife of Khal Drogo. It was for that reason she didn't get too angry that her first time of peace and quiet for the day had been interrupted.

"What is it Ser Jorah?" She asked tiredly.

"There have been sightings of an army moving towards the city. They number five thousands in total." Five thousand. Barely an adequate number, especially considering her original army numbered ten thousand, add that with the slaves currently in training made her confident in her victory.

"How far away are they?" Ser Jorah hesitated for a few moments.

"Outside the gates, your Grace." He said. All she did in return was raise an eyebrow.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

It had only took a few moments to get outside the gate and meet the leaders of the army halfway. The leaders of the enemy had been a large surprise to her. Big and bulky like the Dothraki, but had the skin colour matching that of Ser Jorah, a northmen. But one person stood out amongst them all. A short man, a dwarf.

"What's Tyrion Lannister doing here?" She heard Ser Jorah ask Ser Barristan.

"So you are Tyrion Lannister." Daenerys said, gaining the dwarfs attention.

"And you are the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen." Tyrion replied. The two stared at one another for a few more moments. "I would like to offer my condolences for what happened to your family in the previous war." Daenerys knew he didn't really mean it, but did it out of necessity.

"Thank you. But I must ask, what was the real reason you came to speak to me because I doubt it is to offer your condolences?"

"The war in Westeros has escalated and I feared for my life and the life of the one I love. I didn't know if Robb Stark would spare my life, so I took my chances with you instead." Tyrion suppled.

"Robb Stark is still alive!" Ser Barristan exclaimed in shock. Tyrion snorted in amusment.

"Alive!" He chuckled with amusment. "He's doing more than just surviving, he's winning the bloody war!" Tyrion proclaimed. Behind him the exiled northmen gave a cheer. It was something he had noticed was common among the northmen, mention a victory won by a northerner and they became the most cheerful bunch of people you've ever met.

She had of course heard of the War of Five Kings had been made to believe that Robb Stark, a young man the same age as her would not survive long in the war. To hear he was winning didn't really mean anything to her as she didn't really know the Young Wolf. To her it didn't matter who sat on the Iron Throne, with her dragons victory was hers.

"Thank you for the information, Tyrion but as of right now I'm more interested in why you brought an army to my gates?" Tyrion turned his slightly amused gaze from Ser Jorah and Barristan, too her.

"Ah well. On my way to Meeren we were attacked by a horde of Dothraki. These fine fellas, and ladies." He added quickly when his gaze turned to the Mormont woman. "Came along and saved my ass and the asses of those accompanying me and my wife." Well, Shae was not his wife but they planned to. "They offered to escort us here."

"Well, I cannot fault you for that." Daenerys said. Turning to the leaders of the Company of Roses she spoke, "thank you for your assisting those slaves that wished to be free. Warriors such as yourselves would be greatly appreciated among my ranks." The leaders chuckled in amusment electing looks of confusion from herself and her guards. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You mistake our intentions. We did not come to join you. Our ancestors entered self-exile after Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Targaryen's. It'd be pretty hypocritical of us to do the exact opposite of our ancestors." Brandon Umber said.

"You are northmen?" Ser Jorah asked.

"Yea, more than you'll ever be, _slaver."_ The female, Alysane Mormont snarled. "Yea we know what you are and what you've done. You have dishonoured our family name!" Ser Jorah gaped at the Mormont woman.

Nodding her head, Daenerys allowed the Mormont woman to continue to verbally attack Ser Jorah. While Ser Jorah was a trusted friend, she too was disgusted with his previous actions. If someone of her family did the same she would do what the woman was doing before her, that's why she was allowing the Mormont to do so.

"I believe you have said enough." Daenerys said after a few more minutes. All around her the warriors looked in amusment from the mortified Ser Jorah and the panting Alysane Mormont. "I am guessing that you are going to join with Robb Stark?"

"We swore to bow to no king except a northern one. Now there is one." Brandon said. Daenerys found the northern loyalty to be a very endearing quality. So she could not fault them for following their hearts.

"I wish you luck in the years to come."

"And too you to." Brandon replied. Then he tugged on the reign of his horse and began to leave. Tyrion watched the Company of Roses leave, knowing that the next time they met it would be on opposite sides.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Jon Snow._

Ten months and three weeks, that's how long it had been since he along with Maege Mormont had defeated the Wildling invasion. The months following had been a lot more difficult to deal with than battles themselves. This was because he had to take in the amount of people had died. Whether they be Sworn Brothers or Wildlings.

After the final battle the dead had for the Night's Watch had piled up to a total eight hundred men had died, however thanks to the timely arrival of an additional two thousand war prisoners from his brother, meant he had not lost all of those that named him Lord Commander. Thankfully his brother's reputation made the prisoners very docile in terms of taking orders, knowing if they didn't, Robb might come for them.

Out of the Northmen that came to assist them, they lost a total of one thousand men. Then there was the Wildling's, they had lost a total of sixty-four thousand men of their total army.

"Alright, this is the last of them." Jon spoke up, there were a total of seven Rangers along with them and it was their job to find all the remaining Wildlings. A few months ago, Robb had given them permission to have the remaining thirty-six thousand Wildling warriors and the twenty thousand that were in follower's camp to take Dragon Stone, which was currently under the command of Stannis loyalists.

Jon had seen Robb's plan, but it had taken him a week to figure it out. Robb knew the Wildling's wouldn't do as he wanted them to do because they refused to bow to him, but they would do what he wanted in a way that he sounded like he didn't need their help at all.

He was offering them a home, but they would have to fight for it. The Wildlings would do it, but would also unknowingly take out one of Robb's enemies. Before the war his brother would have never been able to do this. However, they had both changed. Their different occupations had made them change and gain new attributes.

They were beginning to move through the forest when his eyes caught sight of him. Just behind the fire they had set alight when they found some Wildlings had died. It was in the treelines, looking closely he saw a creature that seemed to be made entirely of ice, but one thing that stood out was the bright blue eyes. An Other, a White Walker but they were dead.

Just as quickly as it got there, it disappeared.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Robb Stark._

Growling with frustration Robb rose to his feet, his hands resting on the table and his body hunched over as he glared at Mace Tyrell. All around the room, the lords of the North, Westerlands and the Stormlands looked between himself and Mace Tyrell with barely hidden amusment.

To the Stormlands it had been a common occurrence during their war meets when they followed Renly, but to the Northmen and Westerlanders it was a new experience. Sure they had seen Robb angry, especially when his mother and father were killed, but they had not seen him annoyed. Then again there was a first time for everything.

It had all started like any normal day for him. He called his banners as they discussed on what to do with the Targaryen King sat on the Iron Throne. That was until Mace Tyrell appeared in the tent after travelling from the Reach. The fool then proceeded to demand Robb to postpone any war plan until Robb was married to his daughter and had conceived an heir. He had tried to explain to Mace Tyrell that he had not put any thought into marriage of any kind, but the fool had not listened.

And so they found themselves here.

" _Lord_ Tyrell." He stressed the word 'lord' to show Mace his place. The big oaf seemed to realise he had overstepped as he shut up instantly. "I have told you multiple times now, I have put no thought into marriage as the war is of more pressing concerns."

"But Lord Stark." Once again the man stopped as all around the room the lords tensed.

"I believe you mistake his Graces title, Lord Tyrell. He is no lord, but a king. You'd do well to remember that." Roose Bolton said calmly. Mace Tyrell nodded quickly.

"Forgive me, your Grace." Mace bowed lowly and rose up seeing Robb stare at him with indifference.

"Lord Tyrell. You have not only come into a war meeting and demanded I put a stop to all war plans, which could cause us to lose any advantage we have. But, then you demand I give your daughter my heir, a woman mind you I have not put any thought into marrying. Then above all you insult me to my face." Robb said in a low tone. "You have outstayed your welcome, my _lord._ " The man nodded his head and quickly left to the tent followed by the sound of laughter at his expense.

"You know, despite been a fool, he is correct." Renly spoke after a few moments of silence. He coughed in slight embarrassment as every eye came to rest upon him. "If you die, you have no heir, your brother Jon Snow, when he was but a Sworn Brother would have been able to become your heir however, he is now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and so he cannot leave. You need an heir or war will continue even if you die." There was a pause before he continued.

"The Lords of the North, Westerlands, Riverlands and now the Stormlands and the Reach follow you not only because you defeated us, but because you give us hope for peace. A peace that will last longer than any other. The reign of the Targaryen's was riddled with rebellion after rebellion, and now we have a chance of peace under a new king. You."

"You wish for me to take the Iron Throne?"

"Yes." Renly said gaining nods from the other lords.

"And what do the Lords of the North say?"

"While we want independence." Greatjon said. "A Northerner sat on the Iron Throne is much better than Southerner." He finally said boisterously gaining roars of approval.

"Yes, while this does sort out the problem of there been a king to take the Iron Throne. That does not account for your lack of heir." Roose spoke up. Many lords nodded in agreement. Robb pondered this for a few moments. If he was to marry a northern woman it would not gain him the full support of the southern armies. However, if he married a southern woman the northerners would take offense. Eddard had married a southerner due to the Tully's been quite a powerful house, nowhere near as powerful as the great houses of the Seven Kingdoms, but still powerful.

His mind played over what could be used to appease, both the northerners and the southerners. If he married a southerner, Margaery Tyrell in particular he would have the support of the Reach, which would be needed with the Targaryen King sat on the throne and a Targaryen Queen in Essos. The Northern houses would accept this, but only just due to the vast wealth that the Tyrell's possessed.

Then there was the matter of the Northerners themselves.

Rickon was at an age in which he could potentially marry Lyanna Mormont who is the same age as him. This along with him being fostered at Bear Island would create a strong bond between two very powerful houses in the North. Jojen Reed, Lord Reed's son was currently a year older than Arya, and from what he had heard was not one to control others. This was a good sign as Arya would have caused problems for him if he tried to control her.

Not only that, but the southern lords would still not be content with just a single marriage between the kings family and their lords. Renly Baratheon had a niece known as Shireen Baratheon, she was only a year younger than his brother Brandon and would help in keeping the peace. With his mind made up he spoke.

"I do not plan to die anytime soon, Lord Bolton. However, you are correct. Everyone but Dacey, Lord Reed and Lord Baratheon please leave and will someone send in Lord Tyrell." Once the rest of the lords had gone and Mace entered the tent he made his proposal. First to Dacey. "I would like to bond our two families together through the marriage between my youngest brother, Rickon and your younger sister, Lyanna."

"I will send a letter to my mother, but I see no way in which this will be a problem."

"Lord Reed, your son, Jojen is only a year younger than my sister Arya, who unfortunately is missing. However, when she is found I would like to also bond our two families together through marriage." He nodded his head Lord Reed was a man of few words, and only spoke when he needed two. "Renly-"

"You wish to offer a marriage between your brother Brandon and my niece, Shireen don't you?" While he was rubbish in terms of military tactics, he was quite good at politics.

"Yes." The man nodded his head. Finally he looked at Mace Tyrell, who seemed to be brimming with excitement at what was to come. "Lord Tyrell let's get one thing clear. I am the king not you, if you try and order me around like you did just then, I will have you tried with treason. Mark my words." The man nodded his head quickly. "I will marry your daughter, after the war is finished. I don't plan to die until justice for my family has been done and peace is brought to the Seven Kingdoms. When that happens I give you my word, I will marry your daughter." Pacified by this, Mace nodded his head.

"In the meantime, I would like to keep my daughter in your company. To create a friendship of sorts between the two of you." Robb nodded his head and Mace seemed to swell with happiness.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Aegon Targaryen._

Being King these short few weeks had not been easy. Having to deal with the ruin that had once been Kings Landing. Robert Baratheon and later Joffrey Baratheon had run not only the city, but the entirety of the Crownlands into ruin. Using the wealth he had amassed from his time in Essos he had managed to sort out the state of disrepair that the walls were in. The City Watch and the Kingsguard had been scoped out for any Lannister loyalists. Out of the three thousand men that had protected the city, only a five hundred were not loyal to the Lannister's and only a thousand had been on their pay role. The remaining one thousand five hundred had been stripped of any titles and sent up north to reinforce the Night's Watch.

Thankfully he didn't have to deal with the debt of the Iron Bank. It was due to them creating this 'deal' that he was able to get into Kings Landing. Their offer of the two million gold dragons of their debt being paid off was only made because he had already payed off the debt Westeros owed.

"Your grace." It was Jon Connigton. The man that had raised him, fed him, clothed him and trained him from birth. "A Riverland host of fifteen thousand has been spotted entering our border. At the speed they are travelling at they will be at Kings Landing within two months."

"Who leads them?" He asked him incredulously. What kind of fool takes a month to reach a capital that would normally only take a week and a half?

"Edmure Tully." Jon Connigton stated. That answered things, Edmure Tully was renowned for being a fool. Some say more so than Mace Tyrell.

"I see. Which of our armies is close enough to intercept them."

"Our second Unsullied host is the closest. But a day's march from them."

"Send a raven to Hero. I want them to follow Edmure's host, but keep out of sight of their scouts until I arrive." Jon Connigton hesitated. "What is it?"

"You are the King, your grace. With no heir, if you die in battle the Targaryen line will be in danger of failing. You are the Prince that was Promised, you should not lead your army in these times of war." Jon Connigton explained.

"Tell me, Jon. Does Robb Stark lead his men from the safety of Winterfell, or Riverrun, or Casterly Rock or any of the keeps in his kingdom?" Jon shook his head. "He inspires people because he leads his army, he fights beside the common soldiers. He bleeds with them and apparently he also helps the injured. I will be just like him. Inspiring my warriors." Knowing he was beaten, Jon Connigton bowed and left the Throne room.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Edmure Tully._

Groaning, he came to. His head was pounding as he looked around his cell. He had been here for a little over three weeks. The battle against the Unsullied had been quick and decisive. His men had been drunk on wine and the victory they never had. Therefore their better armour and weapons had lost their edge. The Unsullied however, had been sober and better trained.

The sound of a lock been undone made him look up to see his cell been opened by a gold cloak.

"The King wishes to see you." The man said before two other gold cloaks freed from his chains. The journey to the Throne room was done in silence except for the sound of his feet been dragged along the ground.

Entering the Throne room he found that the skulls of the dragons had been placed back in. The smallest one were at the front with the bigger ones closest to the throne and upon the Iron Throne was the Targaryen King. He was just like the Targaryen's were said to be, beautiful and handsome with silvery, white hair and purple eyes.

"Welcome Edmure Tully." Aegon declared. "Welcome." Edmure stared strongly into the eyes of the Targaryen King. However, he let out a grunt and collapsed to his knees when a spear impacted against the back of his legs.

"What do you want?" Edmure spat out while struggling against his captors.

"I want to offer you an opportunity." Aegon said calmly, despite the hostility shown to him by the Tully.

"Yea, well fuck your opportunity." One of the City Watch members punched Edmure's jaw causing his head to whip to the side. With a groan, Edmure spat out some blood and glared hatefully at the man who hit him.

"Show some respect to your king." The same Gold cloak snarled.

"He's no king of mine." The Gold cloak went to strike him again however, he was stopped by a cough from the Targaryen king. Glaring at Edmure, the guard stood to full height.

"Robb Stark is your king is he not? And what has your king done for you?" Aegon questioned.

"He has done more for the Seven Kingdoms than you have done in your entire life." Edmure claimed. Despite himself, Aegon clenched his fist in outrage. It was true though, Robb Stark had done more than him.

"Yes, he may have, but what has he done for you? I can offer you so much more. Perhaps, offer you the title of Warden of the Stormlands?" Aegon asked innocently and he took great joy in watching Edmure consider his offer. If this happened it would be a blow to the Young Wolf. "Maybe, Warden of the Vale, or the Reach, or the Westerlands. Perhaps, even Warden of the North. You can have your pick, as long as you choose wisely. Guards, take him back to his cell to think on my offer."

The same two Gold Cloaks that brought him to the Throne Room, moved forwards and dragged him back to his cell. Hi mind alight with the offer from Aegon Targaryen.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Aegon Targaryen._

As he watched Edmure been dragged away from the Throne Room, he turned to face his Hand, Jon Connigton. The man had been there for him for as long as he could remember, and for that he was eternally grateful.

"Is that all?" Aegon asked, Jon shook his head.

"Our scouts have reported fifteen thousand men under the Martell banner moving towards Kings Landing. They suspect that they will be here within the fortnight." Nodding his head, Aegon faced the Lords and Ladies gathered within his court.

"Prepare the men, if they are loyal we shall welcome them. If they are enemies we shall show them that nothing can defeat the Dragon." There was a resounding cheer at the declaration he made. However, Aegon knew that they were only trying to gain his favour. They would cheer in just the same way if it was Robb Stark that had made the announcement.

 **A/N: This is a short chapter I know. But I really wanted to get this one chapter out and I couldn't find any way to make the chapter longer without it been boring.**


End file.
